Our Prince
by Mrs. EvilGameGyu
Summary: Kim Heechul, seorang namja cantik bangsawan penerus dari perusahaan Kim's Corp yang tiba tiba harus terlibat dalam sebuah pernikahan dadakan bersama seorang putra mahkota namun disaat yang bersamaan ia telah terjerat pesona dari seorang Tan Hangeng sang pangeran pendamping. HanChul! BoyxBoy!
1. Chapter 1

Our Prince(?)

_OUR PRINCE_

Author by:

Mrs. Evil aka Avery Cho

Length : Series

Cast :

Kim Heechul SuJu

Tan Hangeng as Prince

Choi Siwon as Putra Mahkota

Kim Kibum as Siwon's friend

Tan (Song) Qian F(x) aka Victoria as Hangeng's mother

And other cast

Pairing : HanChul, SiChul, SiBum, pokokx lengkap deeh! #plakk

Disclaimer : semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Terkecuali Kyunnie yang akan dan always belong to me! #ngarep

A/N : Terinspirasi dari Drakor berjudul Princess Hours tapi lebih tepatnya ff ini merupakan remake dari drama itu sih -_- so, jangan ngebash pair nya nee? Bash saa saya, karena saya lah trouble maker nya, yohohoho… saya cuman ngambil plot dan ide cerita, masalah ending? Suka suka saya dong! #digampar

Rated : T for first chap *nyengir setan bareng Kyu*,

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, Commedy(?)

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL (Boys Love) / YAOI / Shonen Ai, gaje ,Romance (gak yakin), comedy gagal, dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini #-_-

Summary : Kim Heechul, seorang namja cantik bangsawan penerus dari perusahaan Kim's Corp yang tiba tiba harus terlibat dalam sebuah pernikahan dadakan bersama seorang putra mahkota namun disaat yang bersamaan ia telah terjerat pesona dari seorang Tan Hangeng sang pangeran pendamping.

Ini bukan fanfict pertamaku tapi berhubung fanfict pertamaku malah terbengkalai

Mianhae jika kurang bagus #amatir

OK, HAPPY READING *^_^*

_OUR PRINCE_

.

.

Chapter 1

Shappire Blue Art High School, sebuah SMU terkemuka di Korea yang bertaraf internasional. Memiliki berbagai jurusan dibidang seni yang menjadi tujuan hampir dari 99,9 % siswa dan siswi Korea yang telah lulus dari Middle School. Dibalik tentramnya suasana pagi hari Shappire Blue ini, disalah satu koridor yang sepi…

"YAKK! KIM HEECHUL-SSHI! BERHENTIIII!" Seorang seonsangnim berkostum olahraga Nampak sedang terengah-engah sembari tetap melangkahkan kakinya, meskipun begitu ia tetap berlari mengejar seorang siswi cantik berseragam lengkap yang terus lari darinya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam arang sebahu Nampak berkilau diterpa kemilau sang mentari, rok diatas lututnya nampak melambai kesana kemari memamerkan sepasang kaki jenjang yang mulus nan indah.

JDUAKKK

Heechul meringis mengusap butt nya yang terhempas ke lantai usai menabrak 'sesuatu' sekeras karang. Ia melirik keatas, menatap wajah seorang namja yang akhir akhir ini selalu menghiasi layar televisi dirumahnya.

"Cih… dasar namja maniak" ucap sang namja simple –pelit sambil berlalu pergi. Heechul yang geram langsung menarik ujung blazer namja arogan itu, membuat siapapun yang sedang berada di koridor itu harus menahan nafas –tercekat.

"Dasar kuda sialan! Harusnya kau minta maaf bodoh!" mendengar umpatan Heechul namja itu hanya berdecih pelan, sambil membalas tatapan tajam Heechul.

"Lalu apa maumu hm?"

"Minta maaf"

"Aniya.."

"KIM HEECHUUUUUULLLLLL…..!" voila, Park Seonsangnim muncul diujung koridor dengan nafas terengah engah dan mata memerah karena marah, membuat Heechul berjengit dan kembali mengayunkan kaki jenjang mulus tanpa cacat miliknya.

"AWAS KAU PANGERAN AROGAN! URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAIIIIII….!" Dan percakapan keduanya pun diakhiri dengan teriakan membahana dari bibir kissable sorang Kim Heechul.

BRAKK

Heechul membanting pintu itu dengan keras, menimbulkan suara yang tidak pelan tentunya, membuat sebagian –hampir semua penghuni ruangan berbalik kearahnya. Namun suasana kembai normal sedetik kemudian, suasana yang sudah SANGAT wajar terjadi di kelas 2 jurusan dance ini.

"Cross dress lagi eoh hyung?" suara baritone seorang namja menginterupsi Heechul untuk berbalik, yang ditegur hanya nyengir.

"Yesung-ah!" eh? Yesung memanggilnya hyung? Ne, kalian tidak salah membaca ^^, Heechul adalah seorang namja berperawakan yeoja. Karena kecantikannya yang luar biasa itu lah ia sering mengerjai sunbaenya dan teman2 maupun gurunya dengan ber-cross dress. Keluar masuk ke toilet yeoja, dengan berpura pura mencuci tangan, lalu meletakkan kamera untuk mengintip . selain itu dengan paras cantiknya ia dapat keluar masuk ruang ganti wanita, memasang kamera disana dan merekam yeoja yang sedang mengganti baju, lalu setelah itu dia akan menontonnya bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Jangankan sunbaenya, gurunya pun telah banyak yang menjadi korban. Dari hari ke hari korbannya bukan berkurang, melainkan semakin bertambah saja. Masih saja banyak siswa namja yang tertipu olehnya. Salahkan saja kulitnya yang seputih susu, mata bulat black pearl nya yang terkesan tajam namun mengagumkan, aroma citrus lemon yang menguar lembut dari tubuhnya, rambut berwarna hitam arang sebahu yang akan terasa sangat lembut saat disentuh, hidung mancung, dan tubuh yang ramping benar benar sempurna!

"Hehe… ne , tapi berkat kedua kaki jenjangku yang lincah ini aku dapat kabur dengan mudah dari Park seonsangnim " bangganya pada namja berambut emo itu.

"Tapi kau mendapatkan tontonan yang menarik kan Hyung?" ucap Eunhyuk, namja bertubuh kurus bak ikan kering #plak yang dengan seenak jidat lebar Yoochun duduk diatas meja salah satu siswa. "Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tak membawa oleh oleh yang ku inginkan"

"Yohoho… Eunhyukkie nae anchovy jangan khawatir" sahut Heechul santai dengan menampilkan smirk andalannya, sambil mengangkat sebuah handycame silver bermerk Samsung.

"Kali ini siapa lagi yang Chullie-ah?"

"Oh? Leeteuk hyung! Kau pasti akan suka!" Heechul mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sementara namja berwajah bak malaikat -Leeteuk itu hanya menggeleng maklum dengan sikap dongsaeng nya itu. Ia menyibak rambut almond nya lembut lalu membenarkan posisi kacamata bening yang ia pakai.

"Memangnya siapa korban mu kali ini hyung?"

"Aku harap bukan Song seonsangnim seperti kemarin, kulitnya terlalu keriput! Sudah tak mulus lagi!" Heechul menatap Yesung dalam, diikuti Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk, dan tak lama kemudian terpecahlah suara tawa yang menggelegar(?) dari 4 sekawan itu.

Plakk

Heechul menjitak sayang kepala besar Yesung. "Paboya! Kau fikir aku tidak mengintai mangsaku? Kau tidak tahu kan seberapa bening mangsa ku kali ini?"

"Memangnya siapa hyung?" rungut Yesung kesal sambil mengelus bekas 'ciuman' tangan Heechul.

Mata Heechul menyipit, mencoba membuat tampang mengintimidasi yang malah Nampak imut dimata author #plakk. "Dia Queen of Shappire Blue High School…." Desis Heechul, lalu mulai menarik nafas, mencoba menyambung ucapannya "Tiffany Hwang!"

"MWOOOO?!" Dan teriakan ketiga temannya sukses membuat Heechul terjengkang dari kursinya, menjadikan mereka berempat bagai alien yang datang ke planet asing karena ditatap aneh oleh teman2 sekelasnya.

_OUR PRINCE_

"HAHAHAHA…. Ternyata Tiffany punya panu di punggungnya! (mian fansx Tiffany eonnie)" ucap Eunhyuk menahan perutnya sambil tertawa terbahak bahak, ya.. mereka berempat -Eunhyuk, Heechul, Yesung, dan Leeteuk telah menonton 'oleh oleh' yang dibawa Heechul. Dan disinilah mereka berempat, membolos dihalaman belakang sekolah untuk menghentikan tawa setan mereka -,,-

_Shining star.. like a little diamond _

_Makes me love naegen kkomgyeolgateun_

_Ddalkomhan misoro nal bbarabbomyeo soksakhajweo_

_Hansang hamkke halgeora.. _

_Till the end of time…_

Suara ponsel menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berempat, Heechul meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir kissable nya. Setelah ketiga temannya mengangguk ia mulai meletakkan iphone milik nya ketelinganya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"Ah.. nee, ada apa umma? Tumben sekali menelfon anak tertampanmu ini"

"…"

"Aniya! Aku namja umma! Aku tampan, bukan cantik!" Heechul merengut mendengar penuturan ibunya, lalu kembali mendekatkan speaker iphone ketelinga nya

"…"

"Nee.. yasudah, umma mau bilang apa?"

"…"

"Mwo? Wae?" terdengar nada protes dari Heechul, membuat dahi ketiga temannya mengkerut bingung. Sementara umma Heechul hanya mendesah.

"haah…. Pokoknya umma mau sekarang kau pulang, Lee ahjussi sudah menunggumu didepan gerbang!"

Piip

Dan bunyi piip itu pun menjadi hal terakhir yang didengar Heechul dari iphone kesayangannya. Heechul menutup kedua black pearl nya, lalu mulai berbalik menatap ketiga temannya. "Sepertinya eomma baru pulang dari Paris, ia menyuruhku pulang. Hyung aku duluan ne? Hyukkie-ah aku titip handycame ku, jaa ne!" ucapnya lagi sebelum berlari menjauhi ketiga temannya.

_OUR PRINCE_

"GEURAEYO!" Heechul mengehentikan langkahnya, suara seorang namja menginterupsi dirinya untuk berhenti berlati. Dilihatnya sesosok namja dengan rambut sehitam arang dan pipi gembul membelakanginya

'eh? Ada ribut ribut apa ini?' Heechul menghentikan langkahnya, ia menyipitkan matanya mencoba melihat lebih jelas wajah namja yang berteriak tadi. Namun hasilnya nihil, namja itu berada dalam jarak cukup jauh darinya. Mengingat Heechul yang berada di jarak 10 meter dari namja yang berada dalam gedung olahraga yang tak terpakai itu, akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk mendekat. Heechul merapatkan tubuh rampingnya tepat dibawah jendela gedung tua itu, tak perlu takut ada yang akan memergokinya toh gedung ini terletak di halaman belakang sekolah yang jarang dilewati siswa kecuali murid yang sering membolos seperti dirinya -_- . 'kenapa namja itu berbicara sendiri? Omo! Apa dia melakukan aliran sesat?' pikiran Heechul mulai menerawang jauh, memikirkan hal hal berbau pelencengan agama meski dia sendiri seorang atheis -_- benar benar 'Heechul'.

KLANG

Heechul tersentak, ia merapatkan diri pada tangga besi yang terletak disisi kirinya. Perlahan namun pasti ia mulai melongokkan(?) kepalanya di jendela tanpa kaca tersebut. Dan 'pemandangan' yang ia lihat saat ini benar benar membuat nafasnya tercekat, hingga rasanya jantungnya ingin melompat keluar saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak? Dihadapannya kini sepasang kekasih ber-gender NAMJA sedang berciuman, sekali lagi NAMJA! Mungkin pasangan sesama namja –Yaoi memang sudah wajar bahkan sangat wajar,. Lain lagi jika seorang namja straight seperti Heechul yang masih mencintai –sangat yeoja bertubuh ramping dan berdada sexy harus menyaksikan adegan Yaoi tersebut secara LIVE pemirsa!bisa dibayangkan saat ini wajahnya telah memerah bak kepiting rebus yang siap disantap #plakk

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" namja berpipi gembul itu melepas paksa ciuman namja manly dihadapannya, membuat mata Heechul harus –kembali terbelalak karena nyatanya sosok yang ia caci setengah mati dalam hatinya sebagai namja bodoh yang tak waras karena mencintai makhluk berdada rata sejenisnya adalah sang Putra Mahkota Korea Selatan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon si Arogan Prince yang pagi tadi menabraknya di koridor sekolah saat dikejar Park seonsangnim? Namja berwajah oriental dan manly disaat yang bersamaan dengan kedua dimple yang menghiasi pipinya, tubuh atletis yang dihiasi otot kekar bak pahatan dewa, mata emerald yang siap membuatmu tenggelam dalam pesonanya, tak lupa ukuran tubuhnya yang proporsional, dan terakhir senyuman joker yang menghiasi bibir sexy nya dengan pilthrum manis yang sangat kontras dengan wajah tanpa cacat nya, satu kata.. PERFECT!

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu My Snow White.."

"Mianhae Siwonnie hyung, a-aku tidak bisa menerimanya" Suara namja berpipi chubby itu nampak bergetar 'cih Siwonnie? Aku mau muntah!' batin Heechul kejer menirukan wajah orang mual

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Bummie-ah.. jika tidak menikah denganmu lalu siapa lagi? Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, apa kau ingin melihatku menikahi orang lain? Haraboeji memaksaku untuk menerima perjodohan yang disusunnya dengan teman lamanya, aku bisa membatalkannya dengan syarat jika aku memiliki seorang calon permaisuri!" wajah Siwon Nampak memelas, sepertinya namja berperawakan tinggi dengan tubuh tegap dan kekar dipadu wajah nyaris sempurna itu sudah sangat menyerah. OOC sekali Siwon didepan namja snow white ini, ckckck…

'Fakta baru, selain orientasi sexual yang menyimpang ternyata seorang Choi Siwon si Arrogan Prince juga dijodohkan? Kampungan sekali! Dan apa itu? Ditolak?! Kita lihat apa kau akan tetap sombong dan arrogan jika berita ini tersebar? Rasakan! Hehehe' Heechul menyeringai dalam diam, membayangkan kehebohan besar yang bisa dtimbulkannya.

"Mianhae hyung, a-aku juga mencintaimu.." sesaat senyuman joker berkembang di bibir Siwon. "Tapi aku ingin meraih impianku, jika aku menerima lamaranmu maka itu berarti aku tidak bisa mengikuti audisi pencarian bakat itu. Hyung tau kan impianku adalah menjadi seoarang actor terkenal?" dan senyuman joker itu langsung sirna tak berjejak, tergantikan dengan raut wajah kecewa seorang pangeran sekolah sekaligus putra mahkota Korea Selatan itu…

"Hajiman Kibummie.."

_Shining star.. like a little diamond _

_Makes me love negen kkomgyeolgateun_

_Ddalkomhan misoro nal bbarabbomyeo soksakhajweo_

Pip!

Wajah Heechul mengeras, oh bodohnya dirinya.. ia lupa jika ibunya menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang, dan sekarang bunyi ponsel panggilan 'tidak tepat waktu' dari ibunya itu sukses membuat Heechul membeku seketika.

"Hey siapa disana?" Siwon bangkit dari duduk nya -diatas tumpukan matras tua diikuti Kibum yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Secepat kilat Heechul melarikan diri, namun sayang sungguh sayang kakinya terjepit oleh anak tangga besi itu. "SHIT! Aku bukan Cinderella babo!" sambil mengumpat tak jelas Heechul melepaskan salah satu sepatunya begitu saja, berlari menjauh dengan sebelah sepatu mirip dongeng barat yang terkenal. Namun sepatu Heechul bukan sepatu kaca layaknya cerita dalam dongeng tersebut, melainkan sepatu sport berwarna biru-putih dengan merk salah satu brand terkenal di daratan Eropa. Heechul terus berlari, tak apalah sepatunya ia tinggal toh ia dapat membeli puluhan sepatu baru dengan uang yang orang tuanya miliki.

"Bagaimana ini hyung? Aku takut.. jika semua orang tau, kau dan aku bisa.."

"sshh.. tak apa Kibummie, aku akan membereskannya" desis Siwon, ia mengambil sepatu Sport yang tersangkut di selusur tangga usang itu. "Ya, aku pasti akan menemukannya" Siwon berbalik, meninggalkan Kibum dengan wajah kesal bercampur kecewa.

_OUR PRINCE_

"YAKK! Apa apaan itu tadi?! Dasar kuda gila! Heh.." Heechul mengumpat sambil memegangi dadanya yang sesak sehabis berlari sprint =,= "Omo.. omoo.. dan dimana Lee ahjusshi? Aissh.. bagaimana ini, aku lupa! Gara gara kuda gila itu aku jadi tidak meperhatikan jalanku!"

Heechul mengayunkan kakinya, langkahnya Nampak gontai menyusuri jalan setapak kota seoul yang –entah mengapa- terlihat lengang tanpa menyadari sepasang mata emerald yang mengawasi gerak geriknya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kalian dengarkan aku, diujung jalan itu hentikan mobil ini dan aku akan turun mengahampiri namja disana. Selama aku bicara dengannya pastikan kalian menutup akses jalan kesana, jangan biarkan seorang pun melihat kami arraseo?" titah Siwon tegas sambil meremas sepatu yang sudah –hampir tak berbentuk karena remasan tangannya itu

"Baik yang mulia!" jawab mereka –pengawalnya tegas

Pletakk

"YAKK! APPO!" Heechul merengut sebal sambil mengelus kepalanya, betapa tidak? Hari ini dia ditimpa kesialan ditinggal Lee ahjusshi supirnya sehabis mencuri dengar pembicaraan sang Pangeran –karma sepertinya, dan sekarang sebuah sepatu mendarat dengat 'mulus' di kepalanya. Namun saat memungut sepatu itu Heechul menyadari sesuatu. "Ehh! Ini kan sepatu ku! Tuhaaan meski aku tidak percaya Tuhan, tapi jeongmal kamsahamnida!" Heechul memeluk sepatunya sayang, mengecupnya setulus hati lalu mulai berjalan menenteng sebelah sepatu itu tanpa niatan melepas pasangannya yang masih tersemat manis di salah satu kaki jenjangnya hingga-

"Tetap disana Kim Heechul!" suara berwibawa seorang namja membuat Heechul bergidig ngeri, perlahan namun pasti ia –Heec hul membalikkan badannya. Dan you know? Sekarang orang yang paling ingin dihindari Heechul -Siwon kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada dan wajah arrogan –menyebalkan menurut Heechul menatapnya tajam. Siwon berjalan mendekati Heechul, menghimpit tubuh ramping itu kedinding dan mulai mendekatkan wajah nya. Kedua lengan kekarnya memenjarakan tubuh Heechul bak tahanan nakal yang akan kabur jika dilepaskan (memang -_-)

Jepret

Jepret

Jepret

Menyadari kehadiran seorang wartawan, Siwon mendekap Heechul dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik nya. Setelah wartawan itu 'di atasi' oleh para pengawal nya Siwon menjauhkan dirinya, menatap Heechul dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Apa lihat lihat?!" bentak Heechul galak.

"Kau.." Siwon menunjuk hidung bangir Heechul, "mendengar semuanya?"

"Ap.."

"Jangan mengelak Kim Heechul! Sekarang berjanjilah padaku kau akan menutup mulutmu atau aku akan menjahitnya hingga kau bahkan tak mampu untuk mendesis!" Siwon berujar sarkastik membuat black pearl Heechul melebar kesal,

"Heh.. dasar kuda jelek kurang ajar, pshycopat, arrogan! Untuk apa aku menyebarkan hal tidak penting seperti itu?" iris emerald Siwon melebar 'tidak penting katanya?' batin Siwon menggeram. "Apa untungnya jika aku menyebarkannya? Cih.. pede sekali kau! Kuda jelek!" kedua Emerald Siwon makin melebar mendengar umpatan frontal Heechul, omoo.. apa namja di hadapannya ini buta? Tak dapatkah ia lihat seberapa tampannya orang dihadapannya ini dan WHAT THE HELL? Kuda?! Oke, rasanya Siwon ingin menangis sekarang batin Siwon yang sedang nelangsa.

"Kau…" geram Siwon

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun, tenang saja.." pandangan Heechul melembut menatap jalanan dibawahnya, membuat Siwon meski hanya sekejap menjadi terpana akan tatapan lembut kedua Black Pearl Heechul. "Jadi sekarang lepaskan aku BABO!"

Duagg

Dan satu tendangan super melayang ke selangkangan Siwon, membuat namja arrogan itu mengerang frustasi dan melompat OOC. Tak tanggung tanggung hal itu digunakan Heechul sebagai kesempatan untuk kabur dari Siwon dan pengawalnya yang sibuk membantu sang Putra Mahkota dan 'adik kecilnya'.

_OUR PRINCE_

"UMMAAAAAA…!" Heechul berteriak nyaring, ,membuat seluruh penghuni mansion Kim mewah bergaya eropa miliknya kelabakan.

"YAAKKK! Kim Heechul! Umma tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk berteriak seperti penghuni kebun binatang begitu! Seharusnya kau beri salam, dan apa itu! Bajumu kenapa eoh? Kenapa gayamu seperti petani yang habis dikejar setan setelah menanam di kubangan lumpur?! Bajumu, celanamu, sepatu itu! Kau baru memakainya sekali dan bentuknya langsung seperti habis dilindas bulldozer begini?!" ocehan Mrs. Kim terus berlanjut hingga sosok seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan kemeja tuxedo serba putih dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala (kecuali sepatu) dan tongkat kayu yang dibawanya membuatnya terlihat seperti Datuk parlente berpartai Komunis dijaman penjajahan Belanda menurut author *digebuk massa* (oke abaikan option terakhir) membuat wajah kesal Heechul menjadi sumringah.

"Grandpa!" Heechul berlari, menubruk sang kakek, membuat setelan putih ala mayat #plakk sang kakek menjadi berubah warna. "Bogoshippoyo!" Heechul memeluk erat sang kakek yang hanya tersenyum menatap sang cucu. Kim Sooman –kakek Heechul mengusap lembut kepala cucu nya lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Omoo… cucu kakek manja sekali" mendengar penuturan kakek nya Heechul hanya mengusap bagian depan kemeja SooMan dengan kepalanya bak anak kucing minta di beri makan #plakk bermanja sedikit pada sang kakek tak apa kan? Lagipula jarang jarang sang kakek bisa mampir untuk menemuinya "Chullie cucu ku, neomu yeoppo!" Sooman mencubit pipi Heechul gemas, membuat si empunya merengut sebal

"Grandpa, I'm handsome not beautiful!"

"No, no, youre so beautiful Cassey Kim! Sepertinya kakek memang tidak salah, Heenim-ah cucu ku.. kau memang pantas jadi uke!"

"eh?" Heechul menatap horror wajah sumringah kakeknya, seraya menghentikan kegiatan ayo-mengelus-kemeja-kakek secara spontan rasa rasanya otaknya menjadi beku seketika. "Apa maksud kakek bica.." Dan pandangan Heechul melebar setelah mendengar penuturan lebih lanjut dari kakeknya.

"kakek sudah menjodohkanmu dengan cucu sahabat kakek, namja tampan nyaris sempurna yang akan kau nikahi minggu depan" Sontak ucapan tersebut membuat iris Black Pearl Heechul melebar seolah hendak loncat dari singgasananya

"IGE MWOYA?!"

TBC OR END?

Ohhh, lebih pastinya

KEEP OR DELETE?

Gimana? Gimana? Baguskah chapter pertama ini?! Oke oke, pertama tama perkenalkan, saya author baru yang telah lama berkecimpung didunia per-fanfiction-an namun hanya sebagai readers -_- so, ini pengalaman pertama saya menjadi seorang Author Di fanfiction . com. Ini fanfic pertama saya disini, jadi Ry-chan mohon bantuannya ne? kritik dan saran diterima dengan sepenuh hati. Mohon bantuannya chingudeul! Bagapta nee? KELANJUTAN ff ini bergantung pada anda readersdeul, jadi mohon bantuannya nee?

YunJae's Aegya

'

'

Kyuhyun's Concubine

'

'

Evil aka Avery Cho

'

'

Mind to Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

OUR PRINCE

.

Author by:

Mrs. Evil aka Avery Cho

Length : Series

Cast :

Kim Heechul SuJu

Tan Hangeng as Prince

Choi Siwon as Putra Mahkota

Tan (Song) Qian F(x) aka Victoria as Hangeng's mother

And other cast

Pairing : HanChul, SiChul, SiBum, pokoknya lengkap deh!

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Terkecuali Kyunnie oppa yang akan dan always belong to me!

A/N : Plot fic ini sendiri Evil ambil dari DraKor fenomenal berjudul 'Princess Hours' masalah ending? Suka suka saya dong! #digampar

PLEASE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY PAIR JUST CLICK [X] TO CLOSE. DON'T BASH MY PAIR, bash saja saya karena saya laah trouble makernya! Yohohoho...

Rated : T for this chap *nyengir setan bareng Kyu*

Genre : Romance, Drama, Commedy(?), Family, Friendship

Warning : BOY X BOY / BL (BOYS LOVE) SHONEN AI / YAOI / gaje, romance gagal, commedy garing dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini #-_-

Summary : Kim Heechul seorang namja cantik bangsawan penerus Kim Corporation tiba tiba harus terlibat dalam sebuah pernikahan dadakan bersama seorang putra mahkota namun disaat yang bersamaan ia telah terjerat dalam pesona dari seorang Tan Hangeng sang pangeran pendamping.

GYAAAAAA... mimpi apa gue semalam?! #spechless huweee... terharu banget baca review dari readersdeul! Ah iya, sekedar note panggilnya jangan author, thor, atau apaan ya! Panggilnya Evil aja, atau enggak unnie, nuuna, asal jangan thor thor #lol

Aniway, mianhae jika kurang 'gress' #amatir

OK, HAPPY READING *^_^*

_OUR PRINCE_

.

.

"Kakek sudah menjodohkanmu dengan cucu sahabat kakek, namja tampan nyaris sempurna yang akan kau nikahi minggu depan" sontak ucapan tersebut membuat iris Black Pearl Heechul melebar seolah hendak loncat dari singgasananya.

"IGE MWOYA?!"

_OUR PRINCE_

Chapter 2

.

.

Heechul merengut sebal, berkat 'sedikit' paksaan dari kakek dan eommanya akhirnya saat ini ia tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju Istana. Iris black pearl-nya melirik sebal sang supir –Shin ahjusshi, pria separuh baya yang menjemputnya dan 'katanya' merupakan orang kepercayaan istana.

Sesuai dengan keinginan sang haraboeji, hari ini Heechul datang ke istana untuk memenuhi panggilan sang Ratu guna memberikan 'kesan baik' sebelum acara pernikahannya yang dilaksanakan senin depan. Tubuh ramping Heechul dibalut T-shirt se-siku berwarna soft pink dengan hoodie tanpa lengan berwarna putih, membuatnya terlihat bersinar dalam Limousine eksotis keluaran terbaru berjenis GM Cadillac Escalade EXT. Sedang untuk bottom sendiri Heechul lebih memilih black denim dengan sepatu sport Tomkins white-blue, gayanya yang modis terkesan santai namun disaat yang bersamaan dapat menonjolkan sisi keindahan tubuh seorang Tuan Sulung Kim.

_OUR PRINCE_

Heechul nampak gugup, ia meremas ujung t-shirt yang dikenakannya. Matanya menatap kesana kemari, sekedar memuji perabotan yang ada meski tentu tak berbeda jauh dengan keadaan di mansionnya.

"uuh.. apa yang harus kukatakan saat bertemu dengan yang mulia Ratu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mempelajari dialek Bahasa Kerajaan sebelumnya!" Heechul benar benar frustasi, ia tidak tahu cara berbicara secara formal. Pada dasarnya Heechul memang tidak pernah berbicara secara formal, dibesarkan dalam keluarga bangsawan tentu saja membuat Heechul mau tidak mau menjadi orang yang memiliki jiwa 'egois' dan berkuasa.

Seorang dayang istana masuk kedalam ruangan yang bisa dianggap sebagai lobby(?) atau ruang tamu, dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi sebuah teko dan dua gelas cangkir keramik.

"Yang mulia Ratu sedang bersiap, harap Tuan dapat menunggu. Dan ini adalah teh Krisan, teh ini bagus untuk merelaksasikan otot dan otak. Silahkan dinikmati" ujar sang dayang formal sembari menuangkan teh untuk Heechul, sebelum meletakkan cangkir bermotif sakura tersebut dihadapannya.

"silahkan dinikmati, saya mohon diri.." ujar sang pelayan sembari menunduk patuh dengan berjalan mundur –masih menunduk menjauhi sang Tuan Muda, sementara Heechul? Ia hanya terpaku menatap tubuh sang dayang yang hilang dibalik gipsum pembatas ruang.

Heechul menatap teh Krisan dihadapannya, sebelum akhirnya meneguk teh tradisional itu perlahan. Namun dasarnya Heechul ceroboh, ia malah menumpahkan teh itu ke hoodie nya membuat bercak samar Nampak kontras dengan warna putih hoodie itu. "Aissh… apa lagi ini!" ia membersihkan hoodie nya dengan tergesa, membuat tangannya tanpa sengaja menampik cangkir keramik dimeja dan..

Prakk

Heechul menatap horror pecahan keramik dibawahnya, menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya secara spontan "omoo.. bagaimana ini!"

"Penasehat istana memasuki paviliun tamu" suara –teriakan lebih tepatnya dari pengawal istana yang menjaga aula tamu membuat Heechul tersentak, merasa was-was akan kehadiran seseorang yang diyakininya sebagai sosok angkuh beruban yang berperawakan tegas. Dengan tergesa ia mendorong pecahan keramik dibawahnya ke bawah meja hingga tertutup oleh kain pengalas meja, ia mendesah lega sebelum suara gesekan pintu mengalihkan pandangannya. Perkiraan Heechul sebeumnya mengenai sosok penasehat istana ternyata justru berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terlihat oleh kedua iris _black pearl-_nya, karena yang terlihat didepan matanya adalah sosok seorang namja cantik dengan senyum malaikat dan bibir semerah cherry nya.

"Annyeonghasimnikka Tuan muda Kim... saya adalah Kim Jaejoong, penasehat istana. Sebelum bertemu dengan yang mulia Ratu, saya akan mengajarkan kepada Tuan muda mengenai peraturan dan tata krama saat berbicara dengan yang mulia Ratu" ucap Jaejoong formal setelah membungkuk hormat pada Heechul.

"Pertama.. pada saat yang mulia Ratu memasuki aula tamu, diharapkan agar Tuan Muda berdiri dan menunduk hormat setelah itu anda harus mempersilahkan yang mulia Ratu untuk duduk. Saat yang mulia Ratu duduk, anda harus menunduk sekali lagi sebelum duduk..." Jaejoong memberi jeda sesaat sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kedua.. Tuan Muda sangat tidak diharapkan untuk menatap langsung ke mata yang mulia Ratu, ketiga.. sebelum berbicara anda harus meminta izin dengan berkata 'maaf' sebelumnya.. keempat.. dilarang memotong ucapan yang mulia Ratu.." ia nampak menarik nafas perlahan, pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu tersenyum manis, sangat manis malah.. saking manisnya author ampe kena diabetes! #lol

"Ðan yang terakhir, Tuan Muda harus berbicara dengan bahasa formal!" ucapan Jaejoong diakhiri dengan membungkuk hormat, sebelum meninggakan aula tamu dengan cara yang sama seperti dayang sebelumnya.

"Damn, aku benar-benar gugup sekarang!" maki Heechul sembari meneguk teh Krisannya asal, menatap ujung hoodie nya yang telah ter'infeksi' cairan panas penenang pikiran tadi.

Drrt

Drrt

Ponsel Heechul bergetar membuat sang pemuda cantik melirik sekilas iphone nya, meraihnya dengan tergesa sebelum membaca pesan dari SooMan –haraboejinya.

'_If the Queen comes, __don't be _, _don't be too awkward .. try to break the ice, the queen is not the type of person that she was quite relaxed conservative."_

Heechul tersenyum, setidaknya ucapan kakeknya membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Yang Mulia Ratu memasuki Aula Tamu Istana..." tubuh Heechul kembali menegang, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan segera berdiri. Menanti sang Ratu datang, ia mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.. omoo rasanya saat ini ia seperti sport jantung! Jika saja ancaman kakeknya hanya berupa penarikan mobil Pagani Zonda Clinque Roadster nya, ia akan menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan gila ini. Namun Heechul bisa apa jika Mrs. Kim ternyata malah mengincar Bugatti Veyron Super Sport kesayangannya yang akan berakhir ditempat sampah jika ia menolak. Bagaimanapun, mobil seharga $2.400.000 dengan kecepatan 60 mil per 2,5 detik itu adalah seluruh hidupnya, poor Heechul.

Seperti kata Jaejoong tadi, Heechul menunduk mempersilahkan yang mulia Ratu untuk duduk sebelum dirinya.

"Siapa namamu wahai anak muda?" (A/N : ebuset Ratu kok ngomongnya kayak mbah mbah penunggu pohon? #jlebb)

"Kim Heechul yang mulia..." jawab Heechul santun –gugup lebih tepatnya.

"ah.. Hachul.. nama yang bagus.."

"Heechul yang mulia," koreksi Heechul –agak ketus namun tetap formal.

"Baik, baik, Haechul.. " jawab lagi sang Ratu dengan masih salah namun percaya diri.

"Yang mulia, namaku Heechul, Kim Heechul… L" Heechul mengeja namanya dengan agak nyelekit, sembari melirik sebal sang Ratu.

"oke, kupanggil kau Chull, Chull, Chullie saja! Aku Choi BoA, ah aku rasa kau hanya perlu memanggilku Ratu bukan?" BoA terkikik geli dengan tampang tidak berdosanya, sedangkan Heechul hanya merindinding kikuk.

"Ahm... baiklah.." Ratu berdehem, berusaha mengembalikan wibawanya yang entah lenyap kemana. "Sebenarnya alasan utama aku memanggilmu kemari adalah untuk mempertanyakan perihal alasanmu, Tuan Muda Kim untuk menerima perjodohan ini.."

"Ehmm.. ituu.." Heechul nampak gugup, ia ragu ingin menjawab apa. Lidahnya benar-benar kelu dihadapan sang ratu. Mana mungkin ia terang-terangan berkata bahwa alasannya menerima perjodohan ini murni untuk menyelamatkan mobilnya? Oh no, ia tidak mau dijadikan sup oleh Mrs. Kim tentunya.

"Aku harap bukan perihal uang.. berita terakhir yang aku dengar minggu kemarin Kim Corporation berhasil membuka cabang perusahaan di London, tempat dimana para pengusaha bersaing mmenemukan tambang berliannya masing-masing. Tapi… Kau tahu, sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar berita perihal permasalahan keuangan di Kim corporation". Heechul menggeram, jiwa arogannya muncul. Ia tidak suka diremehkan, dan ucapan yang mulia Ratu barusan membuat rasa gugup Heechul menguap.

"Cih.. kau fikir aku serendah itu?" Heechul bangkit dari kursinya, dan dengan tidak sopannya ia menatap langsung kedua iris bening sang Ratu yang menatapnya.. kagum?

"Jika bukan karena ancaman eomma gilaku yang akan membuang Bugatti Veyron ku, aku tidak sudi menyerahkan masa mudaku pada istana ini! Lagipula, aku ini pria normal. Jika ingin mencarikan putra mu yang memiliki kelainan itu pasangan, cari pria yang sama bodohnya dengan dia! Dasar pangeran bodoh, Istana bodoh, kakek bodoh, ibu bodoh!" dan usai membentak plus mengumpat sang Ratu, Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi paviliun istana sembari menyadari seluruh tata krama yang baru saja ia langgar.. bahkan sekarang Heechul tidak perduli jika seseorang yang amat dikenalnya tengah menatapnya, dengan duduk ditepi kolam air mancur sembari melipat kedua tangannya –arogan.

"Hey namja maniak"

Twitch

Sebuah kedutan tercetak samar di dahi Heechul, ia tahu suara ini.. suara yang membuatnya ingin muntah saat mengingat adegan dimana sang Putra Mahkota mencium kekasihnya, demi seluruh mobil mewah yang ada di dunia! Bahkan hingga detik ini Heechul masih straight!

"oi.. oi.. manusia berkelamin ganda!"merasa diabaikan, sang pangeran makin gencar mengatai namja yang baru saja keluar dari paviliun tamu, mengindahkan fakta bahwa Shin ahjusshi dan beberapa pengawal dengan setia berada disisinya.

Pletakk

"YAKK!" Siwon merengut saat Heechul dengan tidak be-peri-kesepatuan melemparkan sebelah sepatunya, dan naasnya lagi tepat mengenai kepala Siwon. Siwon bangkit dengan gusar, menghadang jalan sang namja cantik.

"Apa maumu eoh kuda gay?"

"YAKK!"

"APA?! Jangan berteriak diwajahku pabbo! Nafasmu bau!" Siwon sweetdrop nampaknya setelah ini ia harus sikat gigi lima kali sehari xD #lol .

"Dengarkan aku.." Siwon mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, agak serius namun tetap di cap 'menyebalkan'oleh Heechul. "Aku ini seorang pangeran-"

"-aku tau" potong Heechul kejer membuat sebuah kedutan terpatri manis di pelipis sang pangeran, ia mendesah pelan 'menghadapi namja ini memang harus ekstra sabar' batin Siwon nelangsa.

"Jangan memotongnya! Dengar baik-baik.. aku tau kau tak menginginkan pernikahan ini, oke aku juga sama. Tetapi sebagai seorang pangeran aku tidak bisa egois, yang harus kau ingat adalah.. aku menyetujui pernikahan ini karena ini demi istana dan Negara, rakyat adalah prioritas utama ku. Jadi, jika kau bisa bersikap baik aku juga akan baik padamu."

"Kenapa tidak mengajak kekasihmu saja? Jika ingin menikah, bukankah lebih baik dengan oang yang kita cintai? Kenapa kau tidak-"

"dengar Kim Heechul.." Heechul menggeram tertahan, menatap jengah sang pangeran yang sedang menahan emosinya –sama. "justru karena aku mencintainya maka aku takingin menariknya masuk kedalam penjara ini, kau tahu aku tidak ingin orang yang ku cintai terkekang dalam istana dengan seluruh peraturan yang akan mengikatnya".Heechul speechless, _black pearl-_nya menatap obisidian emerald Siwon.

"Jadi, kau mengorbankanku untuk kekasihmu? Dengar ya! Aku tidak mau dan tidak sudi menjadi tumbal dari kisah cinta kalian! jangan mengorbankan orang lain seenakmu! Aku juga ingin menikahi orang yang kucintai, dan dia haruslah seorang YEOJA!" Heechul meeninggalkan Siwon dengan gusar, ucapan sang pangeran benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"KALAU BEGITU COBALAH UNTUK MENCINTAIKU!" teriakan Siwon membuat Heechul berhenti secara spontan, ia berbalik menatap jengah Siwon yang memasang 'watados' nya. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya kau cukup cantik untuk ukuran-"

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KUDA JELEK!" dan bantingan pintu mobil adalah hal terakhir yang didengar Siwon dari perbuatan namja itu, seiring dengan mobil istana yang mulai menghilang meninggalkan pekarangan istana dengan Siwon yang tersenyum –tidak menyeringai.

.

.

"Hyung-ah..." Leeteuk berbalik, menatap sang dongsaeng yang Nampak 'menyelami' pemandangan diluar jendela kelasnya. "Apakah.. hyung pernah berfikir untuk menikah diusia muda?" Heechul berbalik, menatap sendu orbs sang hyung 'tercinta'.

"Aku.. tidak tau kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya, tetapi.. menurutku, sebuah pernikahan merupakan hal yang sacral dan harus dilakukan sekali seumur hidup. Jika dari pendapatku sendiri, aku ingin menikahi orang yang kucintai.."

"Sebuah pernikahan harus dilandasi oleh perasaan suka sama suka hyung" Heechul mendelik, menatap Yesung yang langsung mencampuri percakapan Heechul-Leeteuk. "Umur orang Korea rata-rata berusia hingga 60-70 tahun.. jika kau memutuskan untuk menikah diusia 17 tahun sekarang ini, berarti kau akan membuang 23 tahun yang kau punya untuk menemukan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai.. cinta sejatimu.." Heechul terperangah mendengar ucapan Yesung, tak menyangka jika namja berkepala besar itu dapat mengatakan hal yang sangat bijak.

"Tapi.. bagaimana jika yang akan kunikahi adalah seorang namja?"

"Pernah dengar istilah _love is blind _hyung?" Heechul mengangguk –mengiyakan pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang entah sejak kapan menjadi pendengar debat pendapat dadakan ini. "Cinta bisa datang kapan saja tanpa seorang pun dapat mencegahnya, kau tahu bahkan meskipun ia bergender sama denganmu. Cinta tak pernah salah dalama memilih, karena cinta selalu member apa yang terbaik untukmu. Bahkan kekasihkupun seorang namja hyung" Heechul speechless, dan agak 'ngeri' mengingat sahabatnya ternyata juga memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang.

"Baiklah.. " Heechul tersenyum sumringah 'aku harus menolak pernikahan ini, aku harus menikahi yeoja yang ku cintai!' batin Heechul pasti, sembari mengepalkan tangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan kelas yang riuh Karena jam kosong.

"Mau kemana hyung?!" teriak Eunhyuk agak kencang, sedangkan Heechul hanya tersenyum jahil.

"BERSENANG-SENANG!" teriaknya tak kalah kencang sembari mengeluarkan benda berwarna almond –wig dari ranselnya.

"BAGI UNTUKKU NEE!" dan teriakan Eunhyuk hanya dijawab anggukan samar dari tubuh Hechul yang mulai hengkang diujung koridor.

.

.

Seorang namja Nampak tersenyum menatap bangunan megah dihadapannya, 'jadi ini sekolah baruku' batinnya kagum sembari melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekaranganShappire Blue of Art Senior High School. Namja berwajah Chinese itu Nampak kagum dengan taman dan bangunan sekolah barunya, meski sejam yang lalu ia baru tiba dari China namun ia tidak langsung menuju rumahnya. Membiarkan para pngawal membawa barang-barangnya kerumah baru, ia lebih memilih untuk menemui sang sepupu disekolah yang juga akan menjadi sekolahnya, sekalian mengenali sekolah baru tak ada salahnya kan? Namja itu terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kagum para yeoja, dan pekikan pekikan kecil yang menghiasi pekarangan Shappire Blue SHS.

Sang namja berwajah oriental mulai menapaki koridor, menatap papan stenless yang terpasang didinding koridor berisi keterangan dan denah sekolah. "Hmm.. aula latihan dance ya? Boleh juga, kurasa ini juga masih jam belajar.. aku yakin 'dia' juga masih belum keluar.

.

.

"KIM HEECHUUULLLLL! KYAAAAAAA!"

Brak

Krakk

Pletakk

Heechul berlari sekuat tenaga sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, tubuh rampingnya terus berlari hingga menjauhi ruang ganti wanita di gedung olahraga. Bagaimanapun, para gadis anggota cheerleaders itu tidak mungkin menyaingi kecepatan berlarinya. Ia berhenti saat menatap papan bertuliskan '_dance room_' membuka tergesa pintu yang tidak terkunci, sembari mengunci pintu ruangan itu –dari dalam. Ia mengabaikan orang lain yang berada dalam ruangan penuh cermin itu, membuka rok yang dikenakannya membuat sang namja melotot kaget.

"Tenang saja, aku ini pria kok!" ucap Heechul tanpa melihat wajah sang namja yang memerah sempurna, sedang Heechul dengan hanya memakai underwear merogoh isi tasnya sebelum mengambil sebuah celana training yang selalu dibawanya.

"Ja-jadi, ada apa sebenarnya?" Heechul menghentikan aktifitasnya –memakai celana yang masih dibawah lutut (A/N : dalam artian celananya masih nyangkut gitu, jadi Heechul oppa masih half-naked xD #lol) entah mengapa suara bass sang namja membuat hatinya berdesir, perlahan dengan masih membungkuk ia membalik badannya menatap sang namja berwajah oriental yang tersenyum kikuk.

Srett

Heechul menjatuhkan celananhya spontan saat menatap sang namja, ia terpaku pada obisidian bening itu. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan tanpa perduli bahwa saat ini ia masih tidak menggunakan bawahan –selain underwear, ia menatap penampilan sangnamja mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut namun yang ditatap juga tak bergeming. Namja yang bertubuh proporsional itu menenakan jeans dengan dipadu sebuah shirt tanpa lengan yang menampakkan bisep kekarnya, sedang rambutnya berwarna pirang –semi coklat. Matanya yang sipit namun memiliki sorot yang hangat dan wajah oriental-Chinese membuat sang namja Nampak tampan dan mengagumkan bak seorang pangeran.

Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Heechul, ia membungkuk meraih ujung celana training Heechul lalu mulai menariknya perlahan meski agak kikuk. Heechul yang sebelumnya merunduk juga mulai berdiri mengikuti pergerakan sang namja, hingga celananya telah terpasang sempurna. Sang namja menarik kemeja Heechul hingga keluar dari celananya, merapihkan sedikit blazer yang agak kusut itu sembari menetralkan detak jantungnya saat tanpa sengaja menyentuh kulit selembut salju Heechul –tadi saat memakaikannya celana.

Ia tersenyum sembari menyodorkan tangan kanannya dihadapan Heechul yang masih terpaku oleh pesona sang namja.

"Tan Hangeng" ucap sang namja dengan senyuman manisnya, yang membuat Heechul semakin terkesima hingga tanpa sadar mengabaikan tangan Hangeng. "Namamu?" Heechul tersentak, dengan debaran jantung yang menggila ia meraih tangan sang pangeran –menurutnya.

"He-Heechul.. Joneun Kim Heechul imnida.." sahut Heechul terbata, ia bahkan semakin berdebar saat merasakan kehangatan sentuhan Hangeng meski hanya salaman.

Hangeng tersenyum, terpesona oleh iris _black pearl _dihadapannya. Jantungnya jadi berdebar saat merasakan sentuhan lembut Heechul. "nama yang indah, seindah iris pemiliknya" ucap Hangeng agak klimis namun mampu membuat Heechul tersipu, gemuruh kini makin gencar menyerang jantungnya. Omoo… Heechul benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"KIM HEECHUUULLL!"

'shit! Im seonsangnim!' batin Heechul yang dengan agak tidak rela melepas tautan tangannya dengan Hangeng. ia mendekati pintu aula, melihat suasana diluar melalui lubang kunci. Heechul meraih tasnya dengan tergesa, tanpa sadar meninggalkan rok nya dengan Hangeng yang menatapnya bingung.

"Emm.. terimakasih atas bantuanmu, ku-kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi!" ucap Heechul cepat sebelum berlari meninggalkan Hangeng dengan gemuruh dan rasa hangat yang menjalari dadanya. Hangeng tersenyum, memungut senggok kain yang teridentifikasi sebagai sebuah rok seragam berwarna blue shapire. Ia menendus(?) rok itu sembari tersenyum 'aroma tubuhnya' batin Hangeng girang, sebelum memasukkan rok itu kedalam ranselnya.

.

.

"ANNYEONGGG…."

Puluhan pelayan menyambut kedatangan Heechu dengan berbaris rapih dikiri-kanannya.

"Okaeri Aniki.." sahutan seorang namja bersuara bass membuat Heechul tersentak, ditatapnya rambut brunette yang menyembul dari single sofa dihadapannya. Tanpa melihat pemiliknya pun heechul sudah tahu siapa namja itu, dan tanpa aba-aba iapun berlari sembari menubruk tubuh jangkung sang namja dan dengan seenaknya duduk dipangkuannya.

"Otouto!" ucap Heechul girang sembari memeluk sayang sang namja.

"Yakk! Baka aniki! Kau ini sudah bukan anak kecil tahu! Apa setelah dari Jepang aku berubah drajat menjadi kakakmu?" Heechul menjitak sayang kepala namdongsaeng kesayangannya, lalu mencium gemas pipi namja tampan itu.

"Dasar bocah setan pabbo! Kyuhyun pabbo!" Heechul menangis sembari menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus punggung hyung nya. "Kau, kau fikir aku tidak rindu jika berpisah denganmu selama 3 tahun? Kufikir kau jatuh cinta pada gadis Jepang dan meninggalkanku sendiri di Korea selamanya!"

"Hmm.. nado bogoshippoyo hyung…"

"Dongsaeng pabbo.. hiks.. siapa bilang aku merindukanmu!" Heechul merengut manja, membuat Kyuhyun bingung sebenarnya siapa yang kakak disini?

"Aniki.."

"Hmm..?" Heechul masih bersandar dipangkuan Kyuhyun, menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan hangat sang namdongsaeng.

"Kau tahu alasanku kembali?"

"Ani, memang apa?"

"Aku akan pindah, karena kata tou-san dan kaa-san rumah ini akan kosong.."

"Geuraesseo?" mata Heechul berbinar, dapat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun setelah 3 tahun berpisah benar-benar anugrah untuknya. Dan sekarang ia bilang akan tinggal? Tuhan benar-benar sedang baik padanya.

"Hai' aniki.."

"Hajiman, apa maksudmu dengan kosong? Bukannya rumah ini memang kosong dari dulu?"

"bukankah minggu depan aniki akan menikah? Aniki akan pindah ke istana kan?" mata Heechul melotot dengan tidak elitnya, lalu menatap garang wajah Kyuhyun.

"SHIREO! AKU AKAN MENOLAKNYA!"

"MWO?!" Heechul berbalik, tersentak saat mendapati sang haraboeji bersama Shin ahjusshi sedang menatap nanar Putra Sulung Kim.

.

.

._.TBC._.

.

Huwee … terharu ama 15 reviewers pertama! Now it's time to answer review!

.

Summerchu : Saya suka hanchul! Saya suka sichul! Saya sudah review!

Lanjut ne!*puppy eyes* *bow

Evil : Saya Suka KYUHYUN! #ditimpuk

ini udah lanjut, gomawo buat review

Eun Blingbling : bagus ri... kata-katanya pada lucu dan kocak banget... tapi kalo boleh saran untuk note author atau perumpamaannya kayak "bak tahanan nakal yang akan kabur jika dilepaskan" itu agak dikurangi... karna yang baca jadi ilang fokus ama inti ceritanya.. soalnya eun ada baca FF yang sumpah! banyak banget bagian itunya... malah bikin eun bosen bacanya dan gak nerusin lagi... tapi untuk FF ini masih dalam batas normal kok! cuma agak dikurangi aja... hehe... cuma saran loh ya! tapi overall bagus kok! lucu! hahaa... kirain yang ditabrak chulli itu hangeng! ternyata siwon toohh,,, hobby nya chullie oke gilaaa! setelah resmi jadi uke! yang diintip bukan lagi gadis-gadis sexy tapi cowo-cowo sexy hahahahaha...

Evil : gomawo buat sarannya Eun, ini udah berusaha buat di bagusin lagi.. hahaha.. tapi Heechul nyatanya tetep ngaku straight looh! gomawo.. tetep review nee?

Hyuga Oshima : Lanjutttt. Bagus kooookkk.

Evil : nee.. ini udah lanjut, gomawo ^_^

loa : tbc

Evil : gomawo, ini udah lanjut

Reita : Waaaaaa Lanjut lanjuuut. Brarti ntar chullie jga suka 5 hannie ya? Trus siwonnya suka gag 5 chulie? Endingna chulie 5 siapa?

Evil : nee ini udah lanjut, suka? Suka gak yaa? Nih di chap ini udah kejawab kan? Ending? Udah baca warning kan? Endingnya suka-suka Evil dong! #digampar

Gomawo udah review ^_^

marcia rena : nyaaahhh... ini endingnya hanchul kan? please hancul ya! becuz they are my parents!

n yunjae adalah mertuaq!

Evil : HanChul bukan yaaa? *sok mikir* #buaghh

Kamu mantunya YunJae? Aku anaknya YunJae xD #lol gomawo for review

hatakehanahungry : gyaaaaaa, ini sih harus lanjut laaaah, keren gini, waduuuuuh, jgn bikin persis kayak dramanya yah, jgn bikin cul sama bum berantem. . . smoga pairingnya sibum n hanchul. . . gyaaaaaaa, heechullie jadi mesum, huwaaaaaa bakal ada pairing lain gak? uuuuuuh, suka deh kalau baca heechul yg dimanja2, heeheheh cool, lanjtkan FIGHTING

evil : GYAAAA ini udah lanjuut! Tenang.. saya kan cumin ambil plot nya, ehh dikit bocoran, disini Chullie ama Mbum temenan kok. Adaa KyuMin jelas ada.. nee ini udah lanjutt.. gomawo udah review..

Qhia503 : Yo saengi Udah ya? yg pntng gw review xD #kbur

Evil : gomawo eon, udah ngeramein :D

YunieNie : Sipp HanChul... Gak sabar Nunggu Hangeng Muncul. Thanks Yach Up Date Kilat Please...

Evil : nee.. ini Gege udah nongol, update nih.. gomawo for review..

adindapranatha : lanjut

evil : ini.. udah lanjut, gomawo

: aku ngga mau tau pokoknya hrus update cepet ok?

Evil : gak janji looh, tappi nii udah update

ryanfujoshiSN : Lanjut... Pokonya.. Next part kudu harus wajib.. *Maksa.. Lucu bgt supah kocak bgt.. Chullie seneng ngintip..xD Waa... Sichul..HanChull.. Next..next

Evil : nee ini udah lanjut.. masa' sih? Selucu aku? –kedip kedip- *digampar bakiak* gomawo udah review..

Shin Zi Tao : uwwwaaa keren gokil sumpah . . . _ akhirnya ada yg post ff hanchul couple favoriteku okedeh cepet dilanjut ne :)

Evil : ce'iyus? Aku juga suka HANCHUULL! *lompat gaje* ini duah lanjut, gomawo..

Kim Rae Sun : Hyaaaa.. Han belum ada.. Kalo ini akhirnya official couple Rae Sun bakalan baca review teruuuus :D di tunggu chapter selanjutnyaaa.. :D Fighting!

Evil : hyaaa.. ini Han gege udah nongol! Review teruss donggg… ini udah lanjut gomawo

Volum48 : aku udah review kan ya kak? jd bingung mau ngeriview apa lagi hehe intinya semangat kakakkkkk

Evil : Vo saeng! Review kamu yang paling aku tunggu! Saran kamu sebelumnya udah dikantongin gomawo!

Gomawo buat semua readers, mian kalo ada kesalahan penulisan nama.. KELANJUTAN ff ini bergantung pada anda readersdeul, jadi mohon bantuannya nee?

Gomawo juga buat semua silent readers… setidaknya tandanya masih ada yang mau baca fanfic aku :D

Akhir kata…

YunJae's Aegya

'

'

Kyuhyun's Concubine

'

'

Ry aka Avery Cho

'

'

Mind to Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

OUR PRINCE

.

Author by:

Mrs. Evil aka Avery Cho

Length : Series

**Cast :**

HanChul

Choi Siwon

Tan (Song) Qian F(x) aka Victoria as Hangeng's mother

And other cast

Pairing : HanChul, SiChul, SiBum, pokoknya lengkap deh!

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi fanfic ini dan Kyunnie oppa murni milik Evil!

A/N : Plot fic ini sendiri Evil ambil dari DraKor fenomenal berjudul 'Princess Hours' masalah ending? Suka suka saya dong! #digampar

PLEASE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY PAIR JUST CLICK [X] TO CLOSE. DON'T BASH MY PAIR, bash saja saya karena saya laah trouble makernya! Yohohoho...

Warning : BOY X BOY / BL (BOYS LOVE) SHONEN AI / YAOI / gaje, romance gagal, commedy garing dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini #-_-

Summary : Kim Heechul seorang namja cantik bangsawan penerus Kim Corporation tiba tiba harus terlibat dalam sebuah pernikahan dadakan bersama seorang putra mahkota namun disaat yang bersamaan ia telah terjerat dalam pesona dari seorang Tan Hangeng sang pangeran pendamping.

Mianhae karena gak bisa apdet cepet! Bahkan chapter ini aja Evil kerjain sambil buat slide untuk presentasi Evil pekan depan! Omoo… jadwal akhir akhir Ini padat banget, tapi karena (lagi lagi) keinget utang ff, akhirnya Evil paksakanlah mengetik fic nista ini, yohohoho….

NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT!

NGE-FLAME SIH BOLEH BOLEH AJA ^_^

Me-review itu hak kalian masing-masing

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

So,.

HAPPY READING *^_^*

.

.

_Haruko Mizukiyoshie Present_

.

.

"Bukankah minggu depan aniki akan menikah? Aniki akan pindah ke istana kan?" mata Heechul melotot dengan tidak elitnya, lalu menatap garang wajah Kyuhyun.

"SHIREO! AKU AKAN MENOLAKNYA!"

"MWO?!" Heechul berbalik, tersentak saat mendapati sang haraboeji bersama Shin ahjusshi sedang menatap nanar Putra Sulung Kim.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

"Heechul-ah.. a-apa maksudmu berkata.. o-ooh jantungku!" Soo Man –kakek Heechul meremas dada kirinya, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Mendadak tubuhnya menjadi gemetar dan limbung, beruntung dengan sigap Shin ahjusshi meraih tubuh renta pria berusia 70 tahun itu.

"_GRANDPA…!_"

"OJII-SAN!"

Serentak kedua bersaudara Kim itu terlonjak kala melihat tubuh kakeknya yang lemas, Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, menyentuh layar sensitive iphone touchscreen berbasis android itu sembari melafalkan beberapa angka dengan lihai hingga beberapa saat sebuah suara menyapu indera pendengarnya.

"Yeobose-"

"Moshi moshi? Kaa-san ini aku Kyuhyun!" namja brunette itu langsung memotong ucapan Mrs. Kim dengan bahasa Korea yang berantakan –dan tambahan aksen Jepang yang kental.

Iris emerald-nya melirik Shin ahjusshi dengan dibantu Heechul dan beberapa butler membopong sang kakek menuju Jeep Wrangler Limited Edition 3.66L yang telah terparkir manis didepan mansion Kim, sepertinya supir mereka benar-benar tanggap hingga memarkir kendaraan roda empat tersebut dengan cepat.

"…."

"Kaa-san harus ke Seoul's Hospital sekarang!" jeda sesaat saat namja jangkung bersurai madu itu melangkahkan kakinya, keluar dari mansion Kim dan masuk ke dalam mobil mewah seharga 130 juta won tersebut. "Ojii-san mengalami serangan jantung! Sekarang aku dan Nii-san sedang berada dijalan.."

"…."

"ceritanya panjang Kaa-san, ah kami juga bersama seorang pria-"

"Shin ahjusshi" sergah Heechul cepat dengan wajah kalut, jemari lentiknya sedari tadi tertaut erat pada jemari renta kakeknya.

"Shin ahjushhi!" sambung Kyuhyun

"…."

"Hai' Okaa-san.." dan sambungan telepon pun terputus seiring dengan masuknya mobil mewah berwarna hitam-metalik itu ke basement bangunan megah Seoul's Hospital.

_OUR PRINCE_

Heechul memejamkan matanya erat, oh Tuhan.. untuk pertama kalinya si Atheis keras kepala ini merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.. tapi mengapa justru ia harus menelan pil pahit kala mengetahui fakta bahwa semenit yang lalu ia telah menandatangani ikrar perinakahan bersama sang Putra Mahkota.

Heechul bukan pria cengeng, ia tidak akan menangis semudah itu. Semua ini terasa begitu cepat untuknya, potongan memori dan kejadian yang dialaminya menyatu secara perlahan membuat sebuah simphoni yang rumit namun cukup jelas untuk dimengerti olehnya.

Ia akui ia masih straight hingga saat ini, namun ia rela menjadi 'yaoi' untuk seseorang. Ya.. ia menjadi gay hanya untuk orang itu, namja berwajah oriental-chinese yang telah memikat hatinya.

.

._Flashback_.

"_Grandpa.."_

"Heechul-ah… Kakek mohon, sekali ini saja kakek mengemis untukmu.." Soo Man meraih sebuah gulungan kertas dari genggaman Shin ahjusshi, beberapa kabel dan selang infuse serta alat bantuan pernafasan cukup menghambat gerakannya namun dengan cepat dibukanya gulungan kertas itu.

Heechul melirik sekilas kertas dalam genggaman kakeknya, deretan huruf kapital berwarna emas yang dicetak tebal terlihat jelas olehnya..

**PERJANJIAN IKRAR PERNIKAHAN**

Namja cantik ber-iris _black pearl _ itu memejamkan matanya, menahan gejolak yang menyesakkan dalam dadanya. Shin ahjusshi mengeluarkan sebuah pena dengan ukiran khusus, sebelum menyodorkannya kehadapan Heechul –bersamaan dengan gulungan kertas dalam genggaman kakeknya.

"Kakek mohon.."

"Chagy-ah.. turuti saja keinginan haraboji mu sayang.." Mrs. Kim mengusap sayang surai kelam putra sulungnya, menatap bungsu Kim yang hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan memasang _poker face _andalannya.

"Heechul-ah.. ini demi-"

"_Alright grandpa, you got me.._" lirih Heechul sembari meraih pena dalam genggaman Shin ahjusshi, membubuhkan tanda tangannya sebelum memberi stempel atas namanya*

._Flashback Off_.

_OUR PRINCE_

Tidak seperti biasanya, pagi ini mansion Kim benar benar jauh dari kata 'cerah'. Suara Kim Heechul –sang putra sulung Kim yang biasanya memekakkan telinga hingga ke penjuru mansion megah ini tak terdengar sedikitpun. Hingga moment sarapan yang biasanya menjadi ajang tempat Heechul berkeluh kesah pun hanya dihiasi oleh dentingan alat makan yang beradu.

Hanya satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan suasana Mansion Kim pagi ini…

Suram

Mereka semua –Heechul, Kyuhyun, Mrs & Mr Kim- makan dalam diam, mencoba mengabaikan keheningan yang tercipta.

"Ehmm.."

Deheman Mr. Kim sang kepala keluarga seolah menginterupsi kegiatan ke-4 manusia dewasa yang tengah berlangsung, membuat ruang makan yang memang sunyi itu menjadi hening seketika. Belasan pelayan yang berbaris patuh diujung ruangan –pun seolah hanya patung patung tak bernyawa yang terpajang disana.

"Kyuhun-ah… appa akan memindahkan sekolahmu ke SMU tempat hyungmu menuntut ilmu, kau tidak keberatan bukan?" menyeruput pelan black coffee nya, Mr. Kim menatap lurus iris brown putra bungsunya seolah tengah menunggu jawaban.

"Hai' Tou-san aku tidak keberatan"

"Dan perbaiki kosakata Korea mu chagy, umma tidak habis pikir.. tinggal di Jepang selama beberapa tahun membuatmu seolah menjadi turis di keluarga ini"

"Hai' –eh nee umm-maaahh… hehehe" Kyuhyun sumringah, namun wajahnya berubah muram kala melihat rupa sang kakak yang tak se-cerah biasanya.

Menghela nafas pelan, Heechul bangkit dari kursinya sebelum melangkah keluar menghampiri sebuah limousine mewah dengan Shin ahjusshi yang berdiri disinya. Ia hanya mendengus saat Shin ahjusshi membungkuk hormat sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Heechul, membungkuk kembali sebelum menutupnya dan ikut masuk ke dalam mobil dibagian depan tepat disamping supir kerajaan.

_OUR PRINCE_

"Tuan muda, mulai sekarang anda akan belajar segala hal yang menyangkut adat dan tata tertib serta sopan santun kerajaan di istana Eunyeong. Tempat inilah yang beberapa hari lagi akan menjadi tempat diselenggarakannya pernikahan tuan muda dan Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota" Shin ahjushhi terus berbicara hingga telinga Heechul terasa panas, mengabaikan pria yang tengah menceritakan perihal sejarah istana Eunyeong Heechul menatap keluar jendela transparan limousine, tersentak kala menangkap sosok tak asing yang tengah tersenyum Nampak berbicara dengan seorang yeoja paruh baya di salah satu pavilliun kecil sekitar pavilliun utama yang tengah ditujunya.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan muda" ucapan Shin ahjusshi menyentakkan lamunan Heechul, ia melangkah arogan memasuki pavilliun utama istana Eunyeong yang Nampak megah meski masih bergaya Dinasti Joseon.

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya saat Shin ahjusshi memperkenalkan tiga orang yeoja padanya, meski satu diantaranya lebih mirip namja. Yeoja bergaya tomboy –nyaris manly itu membungkuk hormat, diikuti dua yeoja dibelakangnya.

"Annyeonghasimnikka Yang Mulia, saya adalah Amber Liu. Orang yang akan menjadi pembimbing anda selama mempelajari semua hal tentang istana mulai sekarang, sedang kedua yeoja dibelakang saya ini adalah asisten saya sekaligus dayang istana yang akan menjaga anda"

Seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil dengan wajah childish membungkuk hormat padanya. "Saya Kim Taeyeon, mohon kerjasamanya yang mulia" ucapnya santun sembari menampilkan seulas senyum menawan. "Dan saya adalah Choi Jinri, yang mulia bisa memanggil saya Sully" ucap yeoja dengan dimple manis dikedua pipi chubby nya sopan sambil membungkuk.

"Arra.. sekarang bisa kita mulai? Aku sudah lelah berdiri seperti ini"

_OUR PRINCE_

Heechul merengut sebal, selain karena ia harus menggunakan hanbok* selama berada di istana Eunyeong, ia juga tidak dapat memahami sedikitpun untaian kalimat rumit –menurutnya yang terlontar dari bibir amber.

Amber menghela nafas lelah, "Yang Mulia, sepertinya sosok yang anda pikirkan diluar sana lebih penting dibanding pendidikan anda saat ini?" Heechul tersentak, menyadari Amber mengetahui dirinya mengabaikan penjelasannya.

"Saya dengar Yang Mulia memiliki kelebihan pada daya ingat anda" Amber menyerahkan sebuah buku bersampul tua namun tetap awet dan terlihat baik kepada Heechul, "Anda bisa mempelajari mengenai resepsi pernikahan pada buku itu, bukankah itu lebih baik dibanding mengabaikan saya yang tengah menjelaskan?" Amber tersenyum misterius sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu geser pavilliun tempatnya mengajari Heechul, diikuti oleh Taeyeon dan Sully yang sempat membungkuk hormat.

"Resepsi pernikahan ya.." Heechul mendesah kecewa, membuka lembar demi lembar buku pemberian Amber. Sesekali keningnya Nampak berkerut saat menemukan kalimat yang tak bisa dilafalkannya dengan benar.

Grosak.. grosak

Ia menoleh, mengibaskan rambut hitamnya yang tergerai indah kala mendengar suara berisik dari semak diluar paviliunnya. Heechul bangkit, cukup kesulitan saat ujung bagian rok hanbok yang dikenakannya terseret nista.

"DAPAT! Eh?" Heechul melebarkan kedua irisnya kala mendapati sesosok namja berperawakan tampan tengah memegang erat sebuah kalung berbandul naga putih dengan penampilan acak acakan dan peluh yang mengucur deras ditubuhnya, membuat kaus singlet tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya mencetak jelas abs nya.

"Ah.. maaf, apakah saya mengejutkan anda?" namja itu Nampak tertunduk lalu hendak melangkah sebelum suara Heechul menginterupsinya.

"Tan Hangeng.."

_OUR PRINCE_

"Mianhae.."

"E-eh.. untuk apa? Bukankah sudah ku bilang kau tidak mengejutkanku"

"Tapi sepertinya kau tengah belajar" Hangeng menunjuk buku bersampul tulisan hanja* yang digenggam Heechul, alisnya terangkat naik menyadari perubahan wajah sang namja cantik.

Iris Hangeng melebar kala jemari Heechul meraih sebuah sapu tangan putih dengan rajutan chamomile disalah satu sisinya, mengusap lembut pelipis dan seluruh permukaan wajah tampan Hangeng yang bercucuran keringat.

"Go-gomawo.. maaf merepotkanmu" ucap Hangeng kikuk, rasa hangat menjalari rongga dadanya tatkala jemari halus nan lembut Heechul menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya yang sekarang tengah berpindah ke lehernya.

"E-emm tidak apa apa .." Heechul tersipu, namun sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas jenuh. Pandangannya Nampak menerawang, dan sorot wajah muramnya ditangkap jelas oleh obisidian Hangeng.

Hangeng mengusap lembut sebelah pipi Heechul, membuat namja cantik itu menumpukan titik pandangan pada obisidiannya. "Hey.. Princess yang cantik tidak boleh murung" Hangeng tersenyum tulus, jemarinya meraih telapak tangan Heechul sambil meletakkan sebuah benda berkilau disana. Entah kenapa panggilan 'princess' dari Hangeng tidak membuatnya menggeram marah seperti biasanya, melainkan menimbulkan debaran debaran aneh di dadanya dan berefek pada pipinya yang bersemu merah. Sebuah fakta lagi, hanya Hangeng yang membuat Heechul tersipu saat dipanggil 'princess' dan 'cantik'.

"I-ini kan.."

"Kalung pemberian ibuku" Hangeng tersenyum simpul, ia menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari lentik Heechul menimbulkan desiran halus dihati keduanya. "Naga itu lambang kebijaksanaan, sedangkan warna peraknya melambangkan kelembutan dan kharisma ketulusan hati seorang putri." Ia tersenyum sekali lagi, membuat wajah Heechul semakin bersemu. "Kau lihat berlian kecil yang menjadi bola matanya?" Heechul mengangguk, mengamati permata biru yang Nampak berkilau diterpa sinar mentari senja. "Ini shappire blue diamond"

"Shappire blue diamond?"

"Shappire blue diamond, berlian yang menjadi permata dari mahkota Dewi ELF. Dewi ELF adalah Dewi yang berasal dari peradaban Yunani Kuno, seorang Dewi pelindung yang penuh kelembutan dan jiwa kasih sayang. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi melindungi apa yang menjadi miliknya, namun akan sangat murka jika ada seorang pun yang berani mengusik apalagi mengancam makhluk yang dikasihi olehnya-"

"Lalu, kenapa memberikannya padaku?"

"Bagiku, kau seperti Cinderella dari negeri dongeng. Tak peduli seperti apa penampilan luarmu, aku yakin kau memiliki kelembutan dan ketulusan hati seorang putri. Kau telah memutuskan untuk menikah di usia muda dan menjadi seorang Putri Mahkota yang akan terkekang dalam istana, aku yakin kau memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk menjalani kehidupan yang penuh dengan tekanan dan kungkungan. Kau menentukan pilihanmu dengan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri, sebuah kebijaksanaan yang nyaris tak Nampak namun bagiku sangat mengagumkan." Hangeng menatap Heechul dalam, _black pearl _bertemu obisidian.

"Lalu Shappire blue diamond?"

Hangeng hanya tersenyum tulus dan Heechul berani bersumpah bahwa senyuman namja ini adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. "Mungkin ini terdengar lancang dan..hh.. –sedikit gila" ia menghela nafas berat "Aku merasa ingin menjadi Dewi ELF bagimu, aku ingin melindungimu.. Aku ingin menjadi seorang ksatria gagah yang selalu berada disisi sang Putri untuk melindunginya.." Hangeng mendekatkan wajahnya pada paras cantik Heechul, sontak hal itu membuat Heechul memejamkan kedua iris _black pearl _miliknya.

Perlahan Hangeng mulai menghapus jarak diantara keduanya, hembusan nafas mint segar Heechul dapat ia rasakan dari jarak sedekat ini. Sementara debaran 'anarkis' mulai bergemuruh dalam dada namja cantik bersurai hitam arang tersebut, apalagi hidung bangir nya dapat mencium aroma maskulin dari namja yang telah memikat hatinya ini.

"Hingga akhir hayatku…"

Dan seiring terbenamnya sang surya di ufuk barat istana Eunyeong, kedua insan saling memagut mesra. Bukannya surut searah dengan lekangnya semburat senja di lembayung teduh istana Eunyeong, ciuman mereka menjadi semakin panas dan menuntut.

Sebuah tepukan menyapa dada bidang Hangeng, namja cantik dihadapannya telah kehabisan nafas dan ia tahu. Hangeng menyudahi ciuman panasnya, namun tak serta merta menjauh darinya melainkan mendekap erat namja cantik yang tengah terengah berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya.

"Saranghae Heechul-ah.." Heechul tersentak dalam dekapan hangat Hangeng, meski lirih ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas untaian kalimat penuh perasaan yang dilontarkan sang namja Chinese.

Hangeng menarik sedikit ujung kerah hanbok Heechul –dalam dekapannya, memakerkan kulit leher jenjang seputih susu yang menggiurkan. Ia mengendus pelan sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada perpotongan leher Heechul, membuat si empunya meremas kemeja depan Hangeng kala merasakan sebuah getaran memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Ssshhh…" Heechul mendesah samar kala lidah Hangeng yang lihai menyapu kulit lehernya, mengirimkan getaran getaran elektrik dari titik sensitifnya. Dan pekikan kecil mengalun lembut dari bibir ranum Heechul yang membengkak saat Hangeng menghisap kuat kulit lehernya, meninggalkan jejak biru keunguan di kulit seputih susu nan lembut bak salju miliknya itu.

namja Chinese itu menyematkan kalung naganya pada leher Heechul, lalu kembali mendekap erat tubuh ramping dihadapannya.

"Kau milikku Princess… hanya milikku, dan selamanya akan tetap begitu" ucapnya lirih lalu mengecup singkat bibir Heechul dan beranjak pergi –sebelum salah seorang dayang menyadari perbuatannya.

Heechul jatuh terduduk, tubuhnya serasa lemas.. setetes liquid bening mengalir dari iris kelamnya yang tengah terpejam, disusul oleh tetesan lain dan isakan isakan kecil. Ia menggenggam erat liontin perak dari kalung yang dikenakannya, Tuhan benar benar tengah mempermainkannya –pikirnya sarkastik. Namja tampan yang memikat hatinya baru saja tengah menyatakan perasaannya, saat ia berikrar membuang hatinya.. justru saat itu sang pujaan hati hadir menawarkan kasih yang dimilikinya.

"Y-yang Mulia? Apa yang terjadi?" Heechul mengabaikan Taeyeon yang tengah menatap cemas padanya, bahkan saat semburat kemerahan benar benar tak berbekas berganti langit kelam tanpa bintang Heechul masih terisak dihalaman pavilion bersama sang dayang yang hanya mampu berdiri –menunggui sang 'Putri'.

_OUR PRINCE_

Hari ini rakyat Korea Selatan tengah berpesta ria, beberapa toko bahkan merelakan tutup demi menyaksikan peristiwa bersejarah yang akan mereka saksikan sepanjang jalan utama kota Seoul.

'seperti yang telah dikonfirmasi oleh pihak keluarga istana, hari ini pernikahan antara Putra Mahkota Choi Siwon bersama putra salah satu keluarga konglomerat ternama di Korea Selatan –Kim Heechul akan dilaksanakan –piip'

Hangeng tersenyum miris menatap layar televisi 75 inci yang telah 'menggelap' menatap remeh pada satu setelan tuxedo mewah kualitas tinggi yang teronggok percuma di atas bed 'king size'nya. Ia meremas dadanya erat, sebuah rasa sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya.

.

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak siap! Oh tolong siapa saja bawa ia dari sini, ia bahkan sangat ingin beranjak dari sisi sang Putra Mahkota yang tengah menghadap kereta yang akan digunakannya untuk mengelilingi Seoul, sementara sang pendeta masih memberinya 'amanat'.

Mata Heechul bergerak gelisah kala sorotan kamera yang tak henti hentinya mengeluarkan sinar blitz dan suara 'cklik'. Namun sorot matanya berubah melembut saat menatap seorang namja tampan di barisan wartawan tengah mengenakan kemeja berlengan pendek dengan balutan cardigan black denim dan jeans casual tersenyum kearahnya.

'Han Gege..' ucapnya tanpa suara, namun seakan dapat didengar olehnya namja itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengepal keatas seraya mengucapkan kalimat penyemangat 'hwaiting!'

Heechul tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk samar tanpa melepas kontak matanya dari Hangeng namun arahan untuk menaiki kereta membuatnya harus mengalihkan arah pandangnya.

Sesaat sebelum menaiki kereta Heechul berbalik menatap Hangeng dengan lembut sambil melafalkan sebuah kalimat yang sukses membuat namja Chinese itu membulatkan matanya –tak percaya

'na-do saranghae Han gege'

Siwon mengikuti langkah Heechul menaiki kereta kuda dengan rangka berlapis emas dan taburan berlian ini, sementara Hangeng hanya tersenyum pahit sembari melangkah mundur menjauhi keramaian yang membuatnya merasa sesak.

.

.

SM Entertainment Building

"A-aku mohon.. hiks.. Wonnie-ah jangan pergi.. a-aku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu hiks.." Kibum bersimpuh, kedua lututnya serasa lemas. Ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya, lubang dihatinya terlalu dalam meski hanya untuk memberinya setitik kekuatan.

Prokprokprokprokprok

Applaus menggema di ruangan bergaya klasik itu, salah seorang yeoja berkacamata dengan rambut pirang ikal tergerai indah menghampiri Kibum yang tengah menghapus air matanya.

"Kau sungguh hebat nak! Aktingmu sangat memukau, selamat kau lulus.. kuakui kau diterima" ucap yeoja ber-nametag Seo Jo Hyun itu, sementara dari sudut ruangan muncul seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh semampai yang langsung mendekap erat tubuh Kibum.

"Selamat Kibum-ah kau berhasil!" pekik yeoja itu girang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kibum.

"Go-gomawo Sooyoung seonsang, ini juga berkat seonsang kan?" Kibum menampilkan _killer smile _nya, manik kelamnya menatap lurus sebuah layar besar disudut ruang audisinya.

"Pangeran Siwon ya? Dia memang sangat tampan sih… kuakui, namja yang menjadi pasangannya pun amat cantik bak Cinderella" Percakapan para juri yang menjadi pengujinya bagaikan sebilah pisau yang menghujam hatinya. Perih? Tentu saja.. saat melihat orang yang kau cintai tengah bersanding dengan orang lain dalam sebuah ikatan ikrar suci –pernikahan.

Ia menghela nafas lelah, setetes liquid kembali meluncur dari iris kelamnya. Ia tahu ini adalah resikonya, menolak pinangan Siwon dan meraih mimpinya… bukankah hal ini yang ia inginkan sedari dulu? Ya.. ia tak boleh mengalah, Kim Kibum kau harus kuat!

"Eh.. Kibummie cepat hapus airmata mu itu, aktingmu sudah selesai tapi airmata mu masih tetap keluar ya? Nanti ada yang menyangkamu menangis loh menyaksikan pernikahan Putra Mahkota, kkk…" Sooyoung terkikik kecil sambil menyerahkan sapu tangannya pada Kibum, tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah sang namja es.

'ini bukan acting seonsang.. aku benar benar menangis.. menangis untuk seseorang yang tengah bersanding dengan seorang namja cantik yang tengah diarak berkeliling Seoul dengan kereta.. aku menangis untuk sang Pangeran' batin Kibum miris seraya memejamkan kedua iris kelamnya, mengusap kasar airmata yang terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sial.. kenapa airmata ini tak mau berhenti mengalir sih!"

.

TBC

.

**NOTE**

*Di Korea stempel itu berlaku sama seperti tanda tangan, hanya saja agar lebih meyakinkan kadang setelah ditandatangani kolega bisnis juga akan memberikan cap stempel atas namanya

*hanbok : baju adat Korea Selatan

*hanja : Hangeul (tulisan korea) kuno

.

.

Ghaaaahhhh…. Akhirnya selese jugaaaaaa….. UTANGGG FF EVIL! Huff *elap peluh* Chap ini benner benner penuh perjuangan, mana dikerjainnya 6 jam full nonstop! Uwaaahhh… sekarang aja udah jam 12 malem O.O alesan kalo ditegur eomma : lagi ngerjain presentasi ma.. taunya melenceng ke fic xD #LOL ngetik ff berkedok ngerjain tugas :p (durhaka lo Evil! Bo'ong ama ortu)

Huwee… tapi Evil dapet banget feel nya pas ngetik part HanChul moment loh! sambil dengerin OST. Nya Princess Hours yang Parrot by Howl itu! Jadi pengen nangis sendiri #Evil sarap# D

A/N : sekarang akhirnya Evil selesai semestr! untuk rasa syukur Evil, hari ini Evil langsung publish 3 story! dan untuk permulaan... yap! Evil nge-publish next part dari OUR PRINCE! YEEYY...

Ah iya ada yang bisa kasih tau Evil sekarang waktunya buat apaaa? Yappp! Bales review! Check this out! #halah

Cherry : Whatt? Kamu cinta SiChul? O.o persis ama tetua Evil! Dia cinta banget ama SiChul! :D gomawo.. review lagi nee?

Hungrybirds : nee.. gomawo ^-^

Siwonbias : ne! mari kita satukan HanChul dan SiBum! Yeeyyy… *tos*

Hani : Huwaaaa….. gomawooooo! Iya deh! Kalo kamu rajin review aku bakal terusin kok! :D ah ya.. jangan tunggu jandaku doong ntar Kyunnie ngambekk #LOL

YunieNie : nee… cheonma.. and gomawo udah review

Summerchu : Haha.. iya tuh! Awalnya sih pengen bikin first time nya jadi agak klimis dan telenovela gitu.. lari, tabrakan, pandang pandangan.. tapi Evil ngerasa itu udah kuno banget jadi dibikin half-naked aja dah! Kkkkkkk~ gomawo chingu..

: Diusahain deh scene romance nya, yang ini emang belum cukup ya? *kedip kedip innocent* #plakk

Kim Rae Sun : Ne chingu! Saking tampannya Han gege Evil ampe' sempet lupa diri! *diseret Kyu* HanChul is the best! Ini udah dilanjut, kuda mesum itu mah gak muncul dulu di chap ini.. cuman nyempil nama doang xP kkk….

Qhia503 : hah? Masa' sih eonn? Emang Evil nyebut BoA meoni dimana? Dia kan emaknya Siwon u,u BoA mah emang ratu kali' -,-

Hatakehanahungry : Wahaha… Evil juga ngakak ndiri baca scene pertemuan HanChul nya! Ngerasa bersalah juga sih, Han gege yang kalem malah jadi mesum gini xD Rok nya Chullie kan harum, kayak pheromone gitu buat Gege hehehe… tapi bukan berteman juga sih.. kayaknya disini Chullie pengen Evil buat nindas Bummie boleh gak? *puppy eyes* hahaha.. Evil gak mau BoA meoni dinistakan #i'mnotjumpingBoA iya nih Kyu disini ceritanya kurang bagus Korean speak nya, agak berantakan gitu pake aksen Jepang lagi! Eh ya, gomawoo … ini dah lanjut kaann?

Lizzy park : nih udah lanjut, gomawo..

ryanfujoshiSN : eh sempet bingung, kamu namja or yeoja sih? *mian gak tau* Chullie gak dipecat kok, cumin disiksa doang :D nih udah next gomawo…

Pokoknya jengmal gomawoyo buat yang kemaren menyempatkan diri meluangkan waktu untuk merivew karya Evil ini, review kalian benar2 berharga buat Evil karena setidaknya Evil bisa tau bagaimana tanggapan kalian terhadap karya karya Evil…

Akhir kata..

YunJae's Aegya

'

'

Kyuhyun's Concubine

'

'

Evil aka Avery Cho

'

'

Mind to Review please?

And thanks to all my silent readers! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

OUR PRINCE

.

Author by:

Mrs. Evil aka Avery Cho

Length : Series

**Cast :**

HanChul

Choi Siwon

Tan (Song) Qian F(x) aka Victoria as Hangeng's mother

And other cast

Pairing : HanChul, SiChul, SiBum, pokoknya lengkap deh!

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi fanfic ini dan Kyunnie oppa murni milik Evil!

A/N : Plot fic ini sendiri Evil ambil dari DraKor fenomenal berjudul 'Princess Hours (Goong Palace)' masalah ending? Suka suka saya dong! #digampar

Warning : BOY X BOY / BL (BOYS LOVE) SHONEN AI / YAOI / gaje, romance gagal, commedy garing dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini #-_-

Summary : Kim Heechul seorang namja cantik bangsawan penerus Kim Corporation tiba tiba harus terlibat dalam sebuah pernikahan dadakan bersama seorang putra mahkota namun disaat yang sama ia telah terjerat dalam pesona dari seorang Tan Hangeng, sang pangeran pendamping.

Mianhae karena gak bisa apdet cepet! Bahkan chapter ini aja Evil kerjain ogah ogahan (mian) soalnya lagi kena WB TT_TT dan Evil apdetx bebarengan ama fic yang laen! Omoo… jadwal akhir akhir Ini padat banget, tapi karena (lagi lagi) keinget utang ff, akhirnya Evil paksakanlah mengetik fic nista ini, yohohoho….

And then, please just call me Evil-san, Mizu-chan, or ONIK! (Soalnya kata Kkamjjongin oppa dan Hyunseung B2ST nama Onik itu unik dan terdengar lucu waktu di fansign mereka *^_^*) . The author or thor called is too good(?) for me, I'm newbie here.. ngerasa belom pantes buat Evil dipanggil gitu…

PLEASE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY PAIR JUST CLICK [X] TO CLOSE. DON'T BASH MY PAIR, bash saja saya karena saya laah trouble makernya! Yohohoho...

NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT!

NGE-FLAME SIH BOLEH BOLEH AJA ^_^

Me-review itu hak kalian masing-masing

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

So,.

HAPPY READING *^_^*

.

.

_Haruko Mizukiyoshie Present_

.

.

'ini bukan acting seonsang.. aku benar benar menangis.. menangis untuk seseorang yang tengah bersanding dengan seorang namja cantik yang tengah diarak berkeliling Seoul dengan kereta.. aku menangis untuk sang Pangeran' batin Kibum miris seraya memejamkan kedua iris kelamnya, mengusap kasar airmata yang terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sial.. kenapa airmata ini tak mau berhenti mengalir sih!"

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Heechul melirik sebal namja tampan disampingnya. Selama mereka diarak berkeliling Seoul, Siwon terus saja tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Pikirannya melayang pada beberapa saat yang lalu, kala Hangeng memberikan senyuman beserta kalimat penyemangat untuknya.

Heechul tersenyum

Hanya memikirkan wajahnya saja membuat jantung Heechul berdebar debar tak karuan. Ha-ah.. tak sadarkah kau Kim? Saat ini sang Putra Mahkota tengah terpaku disimu karena efek senyuman tulus yang baru saja kau tampilkan. Ckckck.. kau benar-benar mempesona, bahkan tanpa kau sadari wajahnya tengah memerah.

.

"Heh.. benar benar tidak terduga.." Yesung terkekeh menatap raut wajah Heechul yang tengah berada diatas kereta kuda, tersenyum sendiri tanpa mengabaikan lambaian tangan masyarakat Seoul yang memenuhi bahu jalan. "Kupikir saat ia berkata tentang menikah di usia muda hanya karena rasa keingintahuannya yang tinggi.."

"Aku juga hyung.." Eunhyuk mengusap pelipisnya, terhimpit diantara ratusan orang yang ingin melihat sang Putra Mahkota dan istrinya membuatnya sesak dan kepanasan. "Dan yang paling mengejutkan, dia malah menikahi Putra Mahkota"

Seorang namja cantik dengan kacamata ber-frame putih terkekeh, ia menarik pergelangan kedua hoobae-nya ke arah sebuah café. Memilih duduk dibagian pojok, ia mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital dengan branded terkenal.

"Hyung mengambil gambarnya?" Namja cantik itu mengangguk pelan lalu mulai melepaskan kacamata yang sedari tadi dikenakannya.

"Ne.. ku pikir tidak ada salahnya, lagipula kan kamera ini miliknya." Ujarnya lalu mulai mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih, membersihkan permukaan lensa kamera dengan kualitas gambar yang tinggi.

Seorang waiters datang membawa daftar menu, setelah memilih pesanan ketiga remaja itu tenggelam dalam dunianya masing masing. Meresapi keheningan yang tercipta, hingga sang waiters kembali dan membawakan pesanan ketiganya.

.

.

"_N__Ῐ__ h__ἀo, mᾱmᾱ _(halo ibu)_" _(A/N : percakapan Hangeng dengan ummanya menggunakan bahasa Mandarin)

"_NῘ hἀo, _baby.." Hangeng tersenyum mendengar suara lembut penuh kasih yang amat dirindukannya, tangannya dengan cekatan memindahkan iphone S5 miliknya kedalam saku kemeja biru dongker yang ia kenakan. Tangannya meraih sebuah _headset Bluetooth _dan mulai memasang alat itu ditelinganya, sementara ia kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya –menyetrika rok seragam Heechul.

"Ada apa _mᾱmᾱ?_"

"Han, _mᾱmᾱ_ sudah melihat beritanya pagi tadi, tapi kenapa _mᾱmᾱ_ tidak melihatmu _qĩn'ai_?"

"Bukankah akan sangat sulit mencari jarum yang terjatuh diantara lautan luas?"

Suara diseberang telefon itu terkekeh, ia berdehem sebentar sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Besok _mᾱmᾱ_ sudah akan meninggalkan China baby.. _" _Hangeng tersenyum cerah mendengar penuturan ibunya, iya meraih sebuah note book dan mencatat jadwal penerbangan ibunya agar tidak lupa.

"Benarkah _mᾱmᾱ?"_

"_Shì, _baby.. bersabarlah sebentar lagi Han, kita tunjukkan pada mereka yang telah membuang kita bahwa kita masih hidup dan baik-baik saja. Kau akan mendapatkan tempatmu kembali Han, jangan khawatir _mᾱmᾱ_ akan mengatasi semuanya. _Wõ xìängniἀn nӓ.. _(aku merindukanmu)_"_

"Aku juga merindukanmu _mᾱmᾱ" _ucap Hangeng yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menutup telefonnya.

_OUR PRINCE_

Putra Mahkota hidup dibagian timur istana yang terbagi dua, aslinya hanya ada bangunan _Sa Yang Dang. _Namun telah direnovasi dan bangunan _Sa Yang Dang _hanya menjadi tempat belajar Putra Mahkota, dan bangunan bergaya eropa yang terbagi menjadi dua itu sekarang menjadi tempat tinggal Putra Mahkota.

Kedua bangunan bergaya eropa itu sendiri terpisah oleh sebuah taman yang cukup luas dimana ditengahnya terdapat air mancur (tempat bertemunya Siwon dan Heechul di istana pada chapter 2). Bangunan satu ditempati oleh Putra Mahkota (Siwon), dan bagian lainnya ditempati oleh Putri Mahkota (Heechul) setelah upacara _Tong Ne_ (malam pertama) selesai.

.

.

Heechul menahan nafas melihat hidangan dihadapannya, oh ayolah.. demi apapun, riasan dikepalanya ini sungguh sangat berat dan ia masih harus melakukan perjamuan makan malam?!

"Bukankah seharusnya kami melakukan upacara _Tong ne?_" Siwon bertanya dengan nada dingin, membuat Heechul mendengus sebal disisinya.

"Joseonghamnida Yang Mulia, karena usia Putra Mahkota dan _Bigung-Mama _(permaisuri –putri mahkota) masihlah 17 tahun, dan masih bersekolah. Maka upacara _Tong ne _diganti dengan jamuan makan malam.."

"Memang kenapa? Apa karena hanya aku berusia 17 tahun dan mereka menganggapku polos begitu?" wajah dayang itu memerah mendengar penuturan Siwon, ia hanya menunduk. Berusaha mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, ia pun mulai mundur dan duduk diluar ruangan tempat jamuan makan malam diadakan.

"Yakk! Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu kuda jelek!" Siwon melotot, hey! Heechul baru saja siang tadi resmi menjadi istrinya dan bahkan ia tak memanggilnya dengan sopan? Ingatkan dia bahwa mereka sedang berada di istana!

"Apa maksudmu dengan kuda jelek eoh? Lagipula siapa yang ingin menyentuhmu!"

"Hekk! Tidak usah berkilah, aku tau kau tertarik pada tubuh seksiku ini kan? Haha! Bahkan tubuh rampingku lebih indah dari namja pendekmu itu!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut pendek eoh?!"

"Kim Kibum, _of course_!"

"YAAAK!"

Siwon menjambak rambut Heechul, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan mulai terguling. Tak mau tinggal diam, Heechul dengan nekat meremas 'adik kecil' Siwon seolah tengah memeras pakaian yang basah.

"AAARGGHTTTT….!"

Para dayang terkesiap melihat pertengkaran kedua pasangan baru itu, beberapa dayang menahan Siwon dan sebagian lagi membawa paksa Heechul keluar dari ruangan perjamuan makan.

"DASAR CHOI BRENGSEKK! _BASTARD HORSE_!" umpat Heechul lantang sebelum dirinya benar benar menghilang dari pandangan Siwon.

.

.

Kibum menatap sendu layar besar dihadapannya, berbeda dengan dua pria berkebangsaan Amerika yang menyambut antusias berita yang tengah ditampilkan –apalagi kalau bukan berita pernikahan Putra Mahkota Korea Selatan?

"Bagaimana Bummy-ah.. kau mau tidak menandatangani kontrak ini? Bukankah ini adalah impianmu, menjadi actor terkenal adalah tujuan hidupmu bukan?" Kibum menatap Choi Sooyoung, ia benar.. menjadi actor adalah impian Kibum sejak dulu, ia bahkan berusaha mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Shappire Blue of Art High School dengan mengambil jurusan Seni Peran.

Sekarang.. saat impiannya sudah di depan mata, haruskah ia meninggalkan Korea dan memulai karier-nya di negeri Adidaya tersebut?

Setelah pagi tadi ia mengikuti audisi, rupanya para juri (yang kebetulan terdapat seorang produser) tertarik dengan acting Kibum. Jadilah saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul di lobby hotel yang ditinggali Kibum dan Sooyoung ssaenim selama Di Amerika untuk membicarakan perihal kontrak, Choi Sooyoung? Jangan ditanya lagi ekspresinya, yeoja berusia 27 tahun itu berbinar-binar sedari tadi mengetahui anak didiknya telah mendapatkan apresiasi atas kemampuannya.

Kibum menggeleng pelan, "Mianhamnida seonsaengnim, aku.. aku tidak bisa menandatangani kontrak ini.." Ia berlari, meninggalkan tempat itu, menutup kencang pintu kamarnya ia mulai menumpahkan air matanya.

Ponsel Kibum bordering, membuat iris kelamnya sedikit terbuka saat menyadari Sooyoung lah si penelpon.

"Kibum-ah apa yang-"

"Mianhae seonsang, sampaikan permohonan maaf ku pada Mr. Thomson dan Mr. Anthony. Untuk saaat ini aku masih memiliki urusan penting di Korea, kuharap mereka dapat mengerti."

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari seberang telefon, sebelum si yeoja bermarga Choi mengakhiri panggilannya.

_OUR PRINCE_

"Ya-yang Mulia.."

"Yang Mulia…"

Seorang dayang berwajah imut yang pada chapter sebelumnya kita kenal dengan nama Sully mendesah pasrah, sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia terus memanggil seorang namja yang tengah asyik bergelung dibawah selimut. Berusaha membangunkannya sepelan dan selembut mungkin, namun nyatanya usahanya sia-sia karena Heechul tidak bangun-bangun juga.

"Coba saja tepuk punggungnya Sully-ah.."

"Nandwaeyo eonnie-ah! Aku takut _Bigung-mama _akan marah padaku!"

"Minggir.."

Suara dingin, tegas, nan mengintimidasi itu membuat Sully dan Taeyeon –yeoja satu lagi menyingkir dari sisi kanan bed berukuran queen size tersebut.

"Ke-kepala dayang Amber…" Taeyeon berujar takut-takut melihat wajah dingin sang kepala dayang atau pada umumnya diluar istana disebut kepala pelayan.

"Yang Mulia _Bigung-mama, _waktunya anda bangun. jika Yang Mulia tidak segera bangun maka tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya terhadap Yang Mulia, saya tidak akan tanggung-tanggung dan menyiram Yang Mulia dengan seember air.." Taeyeon dan Sully menelan gugup saliva-nya. Alasan Amber menjadi seorang kepala dayang istana diusia muda adalah karena ketegasan dan kedisiplinannya, maka mereka sangat tahu bahwa ia tak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

Tubuh dibalik selimut itu mengumpat kecil, memunculkan seulas senyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga nyaris tak terlihat di bibir Amber. Perlahan ia mulai bangkit dan mengusap kedua matanya, lucu.

"Ishh.. dasar pengganggu!" gerutu Heechul singkat sebelum memasuki kamar mandi, dia harus sekolah tentu saja. Tidak usah disuruh dua kali, karena ia paling tidak suka ditegur.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang, penjaga Siwon akan ditambahkan. Dari 4 orang menjadi 13 orang, akan tetapi mereka hanya akan mengawal dari luar sekolah. Kuharap Putri Mahkota merasa nyaman dengan pengawalan yang kuberi-"

"Nah.. selamat menikmati hari pertamamu menjadi Putri Mahkota Chullie-ah,," ucap Sang ratu –BoA sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh arti pada Heechul. Ia bahkan mengabaikan pandangan kesal sang Raja –Kangta yang ucapannya terpotong oleh kalimat sang Ratu.

.

.

"KYAAAAA….!"

"PUTRA MAHKOTA…..!"

" SIWON OPPAAA!"

Teriakan demi teriakan membahana terdengar memenuhi pekarangan Shappire Blue of Art High School, seperti hari hari biasanya kedatangan Siwon disambut teriakan teriakan histeris dan pekikan yeoja beserta namja berstatus uke yang tergabung dalam komunitas fansclubnya –Siwonest FC. Dan dengan sangat lihai para pengawal istana menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, menjaga Siwon dan Heechul masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"E-eeh..?" Heechul terkesiap saat tiba dikelasnya. Seorang namja tampan yang tak lain dan tak bukan siapa lagi kalau bukan Hangeng, mengembalikan rok seragam milik Heechul. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat pemeran utama kita terkesiap, tetapi penampilan Hangeng yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

"Ke-kenapa k-kau ada d-disini?" Heechul mengutuk mulutnya yang tak bisa berbicara dengan tenang, sementara Hangeng hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Heechul yang amat lucu –menurutnya.

"Wae' princess? Aku memang pindah dari China ke sini untuk melanjutkan sekolah." Ia mengacak surai kelam Heechul, menimbulkan semburat kemerahan di pipi tirus nya.

"HYUUUNGGG!" Seorang namja bertubuh kurus bak myeolchi menubruk tubuh Heechul tanpa ampun saat sang namja cantik baru melangkahkan sebelah kakinya kedalam kelas, mendekapnya seolah Heechul adalah balon udara yang akan terbang jika dilepaskan.

"U-uughh… heh myeolchi! Menyingkir dari tubuhku! Kau fikir tubuh kurusmu tidak berat eoh?" Eunhyuk terkikik geli, ia bangkit dari tubuh ramping Heechul sembari menepuk bajunya yang terkena debu.

"Dia hanya merindukanmu Heechul-ah.. Tapi selamat untuk pernikahanmu ne?" ujar Leeteuk sembari menepuk pelan bahu sang hoobae, lalu menarik lengannya –membantunya untuk bangkit.

"Che, pernikahan apanya!" Heechul mencibir, ia menarik Hangeng yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri menuju bangkunya. Langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari satu hal, "Hyung.. dimana Yesungie? Daritadi aku tidak melihatnya.." Tanya Heechul singkat, tanpa melepaskan genggaman dari tangan Hangeng –menimbulkan pandangan aneh dari Leeteuk.

"Entahlah.. tadi dia hanya bilang akan datang pada jam ke tujuh, mungkin pergi berkencan dengan Wookie?"

"Ckck.. tak kusangka namja berkepala besar itu bisa membolos juga meski tidak bersamaku.."

"Dulu kan dia memang tidak pernah membolos hyung.." ujar Eunhyuk, tangannya meraih sebuah kamera digital. Melemparnya pada Heechul tanpa aba-aba. "Bukannya Yesung hyung jadi sering bolos karena bergaul dengan hyung ne?"

"YAKK! KAU FIKIR KAMERA KU ITU BARANG MURAHAN?! Brengsek kau Lee Hyukjae! Untung saja reflek ku bagus! Awas saja kalau kameraku lecet! Ah ya.. bukannya biasanya kau yang paling rajin mengajak Sungie untuk membolos? -_-"

"_Whatever_" ucap Eunhyuk sembari ber-_roleeyes _ria_._

.

.

"Aishh.. senpai pelit sekali!" Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis pada Kyuhyun. Eh.. tunggu! Kyuhyun? Ya.. Kyuhyun, kalian masih ingat Kyuhyun di chapter 2 dan 3 kan? Iya.. adiknya Heechul. Kyuhyun mengambil jurusan seni-vocal dan kebetulan mengenal Donghae saat pertama kali masuk kedalam sekolah elite ini, Donghae yang secara harfiah merupakan sahabat Siwon –dan teman sekelasnya yang mengambil jurusan Seni Peran pun mengenalkannya pada sang kakak ipar sendiri.

Postur tegap Kyuhyun dan wajah tampannya tentu saja dengan mudah dapat masuk dalam lingkaran charming a la Putra Mahkota. Apalagi mendapati fakta ia merupakan keturunan bangsawan dengan gelar baru –kerabat kerajaan.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun-ah.." Donghae terkikik geli melihat ekspresi lucu sang hoobae, namun langkah ketiganya terhenti saat seorang namja imut berpipi chubby menghampiri mereka. Donghae memberi kode pada Kyuhyun untuk pergi bersamanya, meski sempat tak setuju akhirnya ia beranjak dari koridor yang mulai sepi tersebut.

"_Watashi wa rikai"_ ucapnya sebelum pergi.

"Annyeong hyung.."

Hening.. siwon hanya menatap datar kehadiran Kibum, sebuah gejolak didadanya seolah mendorong namja tampan itu untuk mendekap erat tubuh Kibum. Namun sebuah keyakinan dari fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang namja yang telah menikah meredam segala ego dan hasratnya.

"Kim Kibum memang seorang namja bodoh yang tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang diinginkan hati nuraninya sendiri, ia hanya tahu berakting seumur hidupnya. Saat semua peserta berakting dengan segala kebohongan yang mereka buat, aku malah berakting dengan hatiku.. memanggil namamu saat membayangkan kau akan pergi dariku.." setetes liquid bening meluncur bebas dari iris kelam Kibum, namun sang namja berpipi chubby tidak berusaha untuk menghapusnya.

"Aku membuang hatiku saat memutuskan untuk berakting seumur hidupku, kau.. akan menyesal jika menungguku. Kau akan menyesal seumur hidup karena menunggu seorang Kim Kibum, tapi semua itu takkan terjadi.. Karena saat ini semuanya telah berakhir, kuharap hyung masih ingin mengenal seorang Kim Kibum.."

Siwon masih diam, sebuah rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya saat melihat namja yang dicintainya tengah terisak. Namun sekali lagi, sebuah keyakinan menahan hasratnya untuk mendekap erat namja berambut sehitam arang dihadapannya.

"Hyung.. tidak perlu khawatir.. aku tidak akan mencampuri hidupmu.. Seorang Kim Kibum yang harusnya berakting diatas panggung cukup duduk dibangku penonton, menyaksikan seluruh jalannya pertunjukan hingga pada akhirnya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bertepuk tangan bahagia pada akhir pertunjukan yang menyakitkan"

Siwon beranjak, meninggalkan tubuh ringkih Kibum yang telah ambruk. Ia tidak mampu bertahan lebih dari ini, Kibum membuatnya tak dapat menahan diri lebih lama lagi untuk tidak mendekapnya. Kibum menjadikan dinding koridor sebagai penopang tubuhnya, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Ia bahkan mengabaikan liquid bening yang semakin banyak meluncur dari iris kelamnya.

.

.

"Gege!" Hangeng tersentak saat mendengar suara yang familiar, senyumnya terkembang saat melihat tubuh ramping Heechul berlari kearahnya.

"Kenapa memanggilku begitu hmm?"

"Aniya, hanya saja aku suka memanggilmu seperti itu. Kau dari China kan?" Hangeng mengangguk. "Han-gege.. bukankah itu terdengar bagus?"

"Nee.. sangat bagus jika kau yang mengucapkannya Princess.." ucap Hangeng sambil mengacak surai kelam Heechul.

"Eung.. Princess.."

"Ne?" Heechul menatap Hangeng saat panggilan 'manis' itu menyapu indera pendengarnya.

"Siang ini apa kau ada waktu?" Hangeng menatap penuh harap pada Heechul, sementara yang ditatap hanya mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke permukaan bibir kissable plum itu. Pose berpikir yang amat menggemaskan.

"Aku rasa hanya beberapa –ah lupakan. Memang ada apa Ge?" Hangeng menggeleng.

"Siang ini aku akan ke Airport untuk menjemput seseorang yang sangat special, mau menemaniku?"

Heechul nampak termenung sesaat, pada akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Lalu aku menunggu Gege dimana?"

"Hmm.." Hangeng tampak berpikir, mencari tempat yang cocok untuk..

"Kurasa kau cukup menungguku di halte bus dekat sini, tiga belokan dari gerbang sekolah. Di depan toko Why_Style, kau tahu kan?"

"Arraseo.. Gege cukup mengirimiku e-mail" ucapnya –Heechul lalu mulai mengeluarkan sebuah note kecil dari sakunya, merobek selembar setelah menuliskan sesuatu.

"Baiklah.. akan kukabari jika aku sudah berangkat dari apartemenku".

"Ne.. Gege-ah aku akan me-"

"HEY.. CHOI HEECHUL!" Han-Chul berbalik saat mendengar teriakan Siwon. Heechul hanya mendecih sebal saat kalimatnya harus terpotong teriakan anarkis Siwon. Heechul berpamitan pada Hangeng sambil tersenyum manis dan melangkah masuk kedalam mobil, sementara Siwon menatap datar kearah Hangeng sebelum mengikuti langkah Heechul memasuki mobil.

Ia –Hangeng hanya termenung sendirian saat mobil yang ditumpangi Siwon dan Heechul melaluinya bersama mobil para pengawal kerajaan. Ia tersenyum pedih sebelum sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Itu adalah tempatku. Apa kau tahu? Sebenarnya itu adalah tempatku"

Jauh diatas atap gedung sekolah, seorang namja berpipi chubby memandang sedih kepergian Siwon dan Heechul. Liquid bening kembali meluncur indah dari iris kelamnya.

.

.

Heechul memandang keluar kaca jendela saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, sementara Siwon yang asyik mendengarkan music dari _earphone_ nya nampak tak terusik sama sekali.

Namja beriris _black pearl _itu tersenyum cerah, tangannya dengan cepat melepaskan sebelah _earphone _yang dikenakan Siwon.

"Apa?!" Siwon berujar marah. Sungguh.. tingkah Kibum siang tadi disekolah sangat mengusik dirinya, ia terus terngiang bayangan saat Kibum menangis dihadapannya. Pikirannya saat ini sedang kacau dan awas saja jika namja androgini berstatus istrinya ini mulai memicu keributan.

"Turunkan aku disini"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku punya urusan!"

"Urusan ap-"

"Bukan urusanmu" Heechul membuang muka, halte bus yang dimaksud Hangeng tadi kurang lebih hanya berjarak 100 meter didepannya.

"Kau itu sekarang Putri Mahkota ingat? Kau tidak bisa bertingkah semaumu lagi! Segala perilakumu akan menjadi soro-"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Kau harus!"

"BERHENTI MENCAMPURI URUSANKU CHOI SIWON!" Wajah Heechul telah berubah memerah marah, tak ubahnya seperti raut wajah Siwon yang telah mengeras. Rahang keduanya bergemeletuk menahan amarah, kedua tangan namja itu terkepal –siap melayangkan bogem mentanhnya. Ingat kalau Heechul masih seorang namja bukan?

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TIDAK MENGURUSIMU SEMENTARA KAU ADALAH ISTR-"

"AKU BUKAN ISTRIMU! AKU KIM HEECHUL! DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENJADI CHOI HEECHUL!"

"APA MAKSUD-"

"Sekarang.." Heechul menggeram marah. "Turunkan aku ATAU AKU AKAN LOMPAT DARI MOBIL INI!"

"FINE! HENTIKAN MOBILNYA!" Kedua pengawal yang berada di kursi pengemudi –dan sampingnya akhirnya dapat mendesah lega setelah menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran tuannya.

CKIIITTT

Limousine berwarna hitam-metalik itu mengerem mendadak saat Siwon mengucapkan titahnya. Dan tanpa buang waktu lagi Heechul langsung berlari keluar dari mobil mewah itu, berjalan cepat menuju sebuah toko dengan branded terkenal. Why_Style.

Siwon tak perduli lagi mengenai fakta bahwa sang Putri Mahkota tengah berada ditengah kota Seoul tanpa penjagaan dari seorang pengawal pun, ia terlalu pusing mengahadapi masalah yang datang secara bertubi-tubi. Belum juga sehari berlalu setelah pernikahan paksanya, ia sudah harus dihadapkan pada prahara Kibum.

Tak tahukah kau Putra mahkota? Keputusanmu melepas Heechul seorang diri ditengah hiruk pikuk kota Seoul akan menimbulkan sebuah bencana yang akan menambah masalahmu jika tak segera diatasi. Berdo'a saja semoga Heechul tak tertangkap oleh lensa kamera wartawan yang haus akan berita kehidupanmu..

.

TBC

.

Hyaaaaaa! Annyeong chingudeul! Ohayou minna-san! Jeongmal mianhae buat apdet yang bener benner amat sangat TELAT! Mian juga kalo chapter ini ASLI GARING BANGET! Sejujurnya Evil ngerjain ini ditengah kegalauan terserang WB. Penyakit wajib yang menyerang author.. mian banget ne kalo garing? Tapi Evil gak terkesan ngedongeng kan? *lirik atas* #tepok jiidat garuk tembok#

Finally… habis hiatus berhibernasi (ampe' berbulan-bulan gegara lupa waktu -_-) anggep aja nih FF sama kayak suasana hati Evil *amburadul /pundung dipojokan/

,

Dan yang kemaren udah review… domo arigatou gozaimasu minna-san! Jeongmal kamsahamnida chingudeul!

Lizzy Park : Haha.. emang sih chingu *nengok atas* beberapa scene Evil ambil dari Goong Palace :p apakah chingu menunggu kelanjutan fic ini? #muka penuh harap#

Summerchu : HANCHUL GAK BAKAL PISAH! , #jambakKuda eh? Chin gu suka kiss scene nya HanChul? O.o #watados tenang chingu, Evil bakal memperjuangkan hubungan HanChul! #tangan mengepal keatas# FIGHTING!

Qhia503 : Arrasseo noona ._. #bow

Hatakehanahungry : HANAAAAAAAAAAA…! #hug Han-gege emang MESUM! , #ditoyor oke ssip! (meski presentasinya udah lewat banyak bulan xD #lol) Alhamdulillah presentasinya lancar gak sampe' 30 menit, dapat nilai terbaik pula! SUKSES BERKAT CHINGUUU! #kiss&hug gomaptaaa #bow

Psykkh : fansx PSY samchon ne? ._. #watados kamu SiBum shipper? KYAAAA! Kebetulan ada project ff baru main pair SiBum *^_^* #promosi yapp! Dukung HanChul forever! Kenapa Please Don't chingu? O.o mirip MV'a yang please don't emang? O.o

: Miris? Apa genre fic ini masuk kategori angst? Padahal Evil udah berusaha masukin unsure humor QAQ

Siwonbias : Hahaha… seSUJU chingu! DELETE SICHUL, SUPPORT HANCHUL-SIBUM! #semangat45 HanChul emang H.O.T dahh! xD #LOL

Hani107 : Kyaaa… harusnya Evil yang terima kasih chinguyaa udah mau me-review fanfic nista ini xD yapp… this is a new chapter *sok English*

YunieNie : ntar makin kesini makin dibanyakin deh HanChul moment nya :D gomawoooo~

Pokoknya jengmal gomawoyo buat yang kemaren menyempatkan diri meluangkan waktu untuk merivew karya Evil ini, review kalian benar2 berharga buat Evil karena setidaknya Evil bisa tau bagaimana tanggapan kalian terhadap karya karya Evil…

Akhir kata..

YunJae's Aegya

'

'

Kyuhyun's selir! xD #LOL (istrix Kyu si Umin)

'

'

Evil aka Avery Cho

'

'

Mind to Review please?

And thanks to all my silent readers! ^_^


End file.
